Kiss and Kill!
by FaintFalconHunter
Summary: My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am an assasin working for Orochimaru. My next target Sakura Haruno. Hi,my name is Sakura Haruno my father is hiring a bodygauard for me for no reason. Life sucks!
1. Prolouge

**If I get enough reviews I will begin writing it. If not I'll drop it because I do have alot of other stories to write.**

* * *

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am 17 years old. The only life I've ever known is life as an assasian under 

Orochimaru. Ever since I was old enough to remeber anything I've been with him.

I can't remember anything before that. I'm not even sure if my name is really Sasuke or if I'm even 17.

I just believe what I'm told and do as I'm told. I have no remorse for taking the lives I take.

It is my job and I do it to please my master.

One afternoon as I was training Orochimaru came to me and handed me a sheet of paper.

The picture of a girl was on the top. I read her name aloud.

_Sakura Haruno._

"Kill her." he said smiling.

I nodded.

"It will not be as easy as you think." he said.

"Why is that?" i asked.

"You can only kill her after 3 things have taken place or else her death will be of no use."

"What are those 3 things?" I asked.

* * *

_I looked at my list and read it over again as I walked up to the Haruno resident's door._

**She must kiss you. (You cannot kiss her she must kiss you)**

**She must say she loves you.(And mean it)**

**She must trust you.**

Things to make the mission invalid:

If she finds out who you are either by you telling her or on her own.

**Warning: SEVERE PUNISHMENT WILL BE GIVEN IF FAILED!**

* * *

**O.k please review and tell me what you think.  
If you don't like it don't bother.**

**I'm also issuing a poll.  
If you don't want Sasuke to be the Assasian I could change it to Kaksahi so please  
review and tell me.**


	2. Body Guard

Ha 

Salaams,

**O.k so I got more votes for Sasuke as the assasian so it's Sasuke.  
Here's the first chap please enjoy.(It's pretty short but the next one will be longer)**

* * *

I entered my house at 4:00pm and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

It was queit as usual. My father must have been upstairs working like always he hardly ever came out of his office. As to my mother

she resting on the couch in the living room. She usually rested while dinner was on the stove.

I took a sip of soda and walked upstairs to take a shower. It was friday.

At 6:30 my friends were going to swing by and pick me up. We were going to a teen nightclub. Our band(Isqh) was suppossed to be performing there tonight.

After my shower I dried my hair and pulled it into a poinytail. Then I put a pair of levi's and a a denim sleeveless shirt.

I made sure my waist was covered though.

I didn't want my parents to see the marks on it. A week ago I noticed a strange black symbol on my stomach.

I didn't tell anyone but since then it has spread all acroos the lower part of my stomach and back. It looks alot like a hot tattoo but

still it's alittle freaky. It dosent hurt or anything but...I'm not sure it's safe.

I wanted to ask my dad, who works with this type of stuff,for help but he's always so busy and I ddin't want to bother him.

"Sakura dinner time!" my mother called.

I wasan't really hungry and I knew I would get some food when my friends and I went out but I went down to dinner anyway.

I knew my mother was always trying to bring us toghther at the table that's the only reason she cooked real meals when we could just order take out.

I sat down at the table and filled my plated with as little food as possible.

My mother sat across from me she had an angry look on her face. I knew she was mad because my father hadn't come down yet.

He never wanted to leave that office and he never let anyone enter it.

My mother jumped out of her chair and stomped up stairs. i could hear her banging on dad's office door.

My house was always full of drama. Too much drama for 3 people.

I shoved a piece of shrimp into my mouth. i loved stir fry and my mother made it perfectly.

A few minutes later my father and mother came downstairs and sat at the table. They both had angry expressions on their faces.

I assumed they had fought.

My mother spooned food onto my fathers plate rather carelessly.

I looked at my father. He looked pretty tired. He had been up all night last night.

These days I didn't see his face much.

"Aren't you going to talk to your daughter?" my mother asked. "You never talj to her anymore."

"That's nonsense!" my father said looking up at me. When he saw me his expression turned from angry to confused.

"Since when has your hair been-

"Two weeks dad." I said pushinhg a piece of brocli into my mouth.

I had dyed my hair black two weeks ago. it was a dare but I liked it too much to dye it back.

My father stared at me.

"If you weren't always in that office of yours you would have noticed." my mother said.

My father ignored her.

"So how have you been Sakura?" he asked.

He was tlking as if he had been gone for months or something.

"I'm great." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Is there anything I can help you with?"

I put my hand on my stomach and closed my eyes.

"Sakura?" my father asked.

I shook my head. "Everything is fine." I assured him.

"What are you all dressed up for?" he asked.

"Our band got a gig." I said. He had probly forgotten I even was part of a band.

"Where at because-

My father was interrupted by the door bell. I was relieved because I didn't want him to ask where I was going and then tell me I couldn't go.

"I'll get it." i said jumping up. "It's probly my friends." I ran to the door hoping to see. When i opened the doorinstead of seeing I saw a guy

with black hair and black eyes. He was extremly hot. He had on white shorts and a black shirt.

"Um Hi." i said confused. Why was he here?

"Someone here called for a bodyguard I'm here for the job." he said in a emotionless voice.

His face was stern.

"Sorry wrong house." i said shutting the door. I wondered what that was about.

I walked back into the dining room and sat down in my seat.

"Who was that?" my mother asked.

"Someone got the wrong adress." I said rolling my eyes.

Suddenly the doorbell rang again.

I jumped up to get it.

I opened the door to see the same guy.

"What do you want?" i asked.

"Like I said before I'm here for the job of bodyguarding-

Before he could finish I tried to shut the door again but he stopped it with his hand. His eyes met mine and he stared into them coldly.

I froze. Just then my father appeared behind me.

"Can i help you?" he asked.

The guy stepped back and repeated his purpose for being here.

"I wasan't suspecting you this early." myy father said shaking the guys hand.

"Who is this?" I asked turning to my dad.

"Um this is..." He looked at the guy for help.

"Sasuke Uchiha." he said in his same cold voice.

"Oh, oh yes." he said motioning for Sasuke to follow him. "Come join us for dinner." he said.

Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face as he follwed my father into the dinig room. I was still holding the door.

I shut the door slowly.

Who was this guy?

I followed my father and Sasuke into the dining room.

My mother raised an eyebrow . "Who is this?" she asked.

"Sakura go get him a plate." my father said as he sat Sasuke down in a chair beside me.

I glared at Sasuke and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a plate. I set it infront of him then took my seat.

My father took a dep breath. "I took the librety of hiring a body guard." he said.

I made a face. "Why do you need protection?" And especially from a guy this young?" I said looking at sasuke. He looked about my age

way too young to bodyguard my dad. My dad would be better off taking care of himself.

"No Sasuke isn't my body guard he's...yours Sakura."

My mouth dropped open and my fork fell to the ground.

* * *

**O.k that's the end of this chap please review.Sorry it was soooo short.**


	3. No WAY!

**Thank you for all of you reviews!  
I love getting reviews(lol)  
Anyways The story is progressing and I'm here running my mouth or should I say fingers.  
Enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

"H-he's m-my bodyguard?" I asked my hands shaking.

"Yes Sakura he's your bodyguard." my father replied. He was smiling way too hard.

"Why? I don't need a bodyguard!" i cried.

"I have reason to believe that you are in danger."

"Danger?" What kind of danger?"

"Lets just say I have reason to believe someone wants to kill you." he said.

I stared blankly at him. "Me?" Someone wants to kill me?" Dad you've been on the computer to long I think it's getting to your brain!"

That's when it hit me. This was all a joke. My father was playing a joke on me this guy was probly one of his associate's son or something.

I mean it had to be a joke. Someone wanted to kill me? No way!

I smiled. "Very funny dad." "Mom are you in on it too?" I asked turning to my mother. She looked as shocked as I had looked

when my father had announced the news.

"Sakura this is serious." my father said.

I didn't want to believe him although his expression was as serious as could be. I turned to Sasuke

"Sasuke here will be your bodyguard." Infact he will be living with us so that will make is job easier." So that means he will follow you to school and-

"This is sick I'm out of here." I said I was about to stand up but my father gave me a very stern look.

"You cannot leave the house tonight until things are settled." he said.

"What?" I cried.

"I'm sorry I know your band had a...what do you call it...oh yes gig but cant you guys do it some other time?"

My face turned red with anger.

"No we can't!" Mom!" I cried turning to my mother for help.

My mother stood up and took my fathers hand. "We need to talk." she said leading him out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

I glanced at Sasuke. He had his elbows on the table his hands were balled toghther and he rested his chin on them.

He kinda glared at me from the corner of his eyes.

He scared me alittle. I stood up and stomped out of the dining room and up to my room leaving him alone at the table.

I pulled out my cellphone and called Ino. I told her not to pick me up that i would meet them at the club.

I sighed and sat down on my bed. What was I going to do?

My father said I couldn't go but I just couldn't bail on my friends. Maybe my mother could talk him into letting me go...no they were taking to long.

I walked to my window and took a deep breath. I opened it and jumped out.

I landed safely on the ground and silently thanked Gai sensei for his hard training in P.E. My car was in the front yard. I couldn't take it because it would

make too much noise. I would have to start running now.

I took a deep breath and began running as fast as my legs could take me. I turned a few corners before stopping to think exactly which way to take to get to the club.

I looked at my watch. it read 7:13pm. We were performing at 8:10pm.

"I think I'll take the shortcut." I said aloud. i was about to start running again when I looked up and saw him.

Sasuke Uchiha stood infront of me with his arms crossed.

I screamed and fell to the ground.

"H-how d-did you get th-there?" I asked. I had left him at the table there was no way he had gotten ahead of me when he didn't even know I was leaving.

He stared at me coldly before leaning down so that we were face to face.

"Get up!" he said.

I stared at him. By now my hands were shaking. This guy was freaky.

I had to get away from him and I wasant going home either.

"What you can't hear?" he yelled as he stood up.

I stood up slowly I was breathing hard from running before but I would have to run again. I guess I wouldn't be taking the shortcut.

I turned away from Sasuke and began running my fastest.

I ran past like a thousand stores and down 3 diffrent streets. It wouldn't be long before I made it to my destination. I was running out of breath.

I stopped and looked back. Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

"Good I lost him." i said bending down and putting my hands on my knees.

I enhaled some deep breaths before standing back up.

The moment my head went up i wa face to face with Sasuke again.

"But how...

A evil smile crossed his face. The next thing I knew he had thrown me over his shoulder and he began running back towards my house.

"Let go of me!" i cried pounding on his back.

It was no use he was too strong and extremly fast. Before I knew itwe were infront of my house.

I began pounding harder.

Sasuke stood under my window still holding me in his arms.

"Let me go!" i cried once more pounding my hardest.

He ignored me once again. He jumped up the wall where my window was and climbed inside. My mouth fell open. That was impossible.

He threw me into a chair in my room.

My mouth was wide opened as I stared at him.

"It would be in your favor if you didn't run from me." he said folding his arms across his chest. "Not that I'm lazy or anything I do enjoy a challenge but chasing you is just plain annoying not a task at all."

"You jerk!" you think-

"It would also be in your best intrest if you stopped running your damn mouth when you don't have anything meaningful to say."

He was so cold.

I stood up and lunged my fist at him. "Why you-

The next thing i knew he was behind me his hand on my neck. "One more thing don't ever raise your fists to me." he said.

Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around. My mother was sitting over me talking to herself. She did that alot i guess he didn't really have anyone to talk to most of the time.

I didn't really talk to her and dad didn't talk to anyone.

"It's not forever." It's only for alittle while." I miss you." When will-

"Mom?' I said sitting up.

"Oh Sakura are you o.k?" she asked feeling my head.

"I'm fine." I said looking past her to the clock. It read 8:00pm. I didn't have mcuh time.

"You're not going to make it." my mother said. Her head was in her hands.

"Didn't you talk to dad?"

She nodded without looking up.

"Apparently he has to find some boidote or something and until then you will have to have that young man look after you." she said. There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

I was silent. Did my father know about the marks on my body. Was that what the biodote or whatever it was was for?

What was wrong with me? What was wrong with us?

If our family talked half as much as the normal family things wouldn't be this way.

I wrapped my arms around my mother and hugged her. "Mom...I love you." I said.

"I love you too sweetie." he voice seemed so surprised. I should hug her more often.

We stayed in our hug for what seemed like hours but it was only a minute.

"I know how much tonight means to you." my mother said softly.

"It's o.k" I whispered.

"No it's not." she said pulling away. "I don't think it's fair that you father takes this away from you." she said.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You can go." she said.

I stared at her. Was she joking. I wouldn't make it in time and then there was dad.

"I said you can go so hurry." she said.

"Bu-but what about dad?" i asked.

"Don't worry he won't find out." If you're feeling up to it you should go now."

"What about Sasuke?" I asked.

My mother paused. "He can go with you just incase your father does find out atleast he'll be happy to know thta his hired bodyguard came with you."

That's when I remembered the previous events.

Me running away and Sasuke following me.

There was no way I was going to the thr club with him. He probly had enevr heard music in his life and besides how was I going to explain him to my friends.

I clinched my fist. "I-I can't ." i said

"Sakura make up your mind you don't have much time." my mother said impatiently.

I closed my eyes.

"O.k I'm going"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review. I know this chap wasan't long but it was longer than the first one and the third will be longer than this one.**


	4. Performance

**Sorry I took sooooooo long to update. Here's the next chap. Sorry if it seems rushed.**

* * *

"Your father is currently in his office." my mother said as she walked me to the window.

"You have exactly an hour so perform and come straight back o.k.?

I nodded.

"So where's Sasuke?" I asked. Just sating his name made me shiver a bit. I hadn't told my mom what had happened earlier when I had tried to leave.

My neck still hurt where he had knocked me out.

She shrugged. "I don't exactly know he should be outside waiting for you."

I kissed my mother on the cheek and waved goodbye before jumping out the window.

I remembered how Sasuke had jumped up my window so easily.

I looked around but I didn't see him anywhere. I didn't have time for this. I climbed into my car. I was about to crank it up when I saw something black out the corner of my eyes.

I turned to the passenger seat. Sasuke sat there. He had his elbow on the arm rest and his head in his hands as he looked out the window.

I was about to scream but before any sound left my lips I felt his hand on my mouth.

"Like I said before if you don't have anything meaningful to say shut your mouth."

I pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me." ------------------------------

She wasan't like most people I have worked with. Then again I didn't get to know most of the people I killed.

The only person I really knew was Orochimaru. My entire life that was all I knew.

I had never had a friend. I didn't want one either.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Sakura sticking out her toungue.

I sighed. This was the girl who I had to get to say she loved me. This would be harder than I thought.

I stared out the window as we drove down the street. It was dark outside and lights were everywhere. This was a big city.

I didn't like noise and many people. I would never have agreed to come to Sakura's stupid performance if I didn't have to. Yes I had to kill her but I was still her bodyguard.

More people than Orochimaru wanted her dead. Orochimaru had mentioned something about a mark. He said it was some mysterious mark that had great power and the only way to extract it was through the insturctions he had given to me.

Suddenly Sakura pulled up infront of a place that said Rivette. She parked the car and jumped out running inside.

I sighed and follwed her in. I got past the door guy easily I just said I was with her.

The place was loud ofcourse. It was really crowded. Lots of teenagers were all around talking and doing other things.

There were some people on the stage their music equipment set infront of them. Sakura ran up on stage and whispered something into the brown girl's ear.

The girl let out a sigh of relief.

I looked around for a clock. There was one on the wall behind them. It read 8:09. She had just made it.

I leaned my back against my arm and folded my arms across my chest.

I studied Sakura's band members. They consisted of a boy with spikey blonde hair,a girl with short black hair that was cut in a boyish style,but it fit her perfectly. , a girl with long brown hair pulled in a poinytail,and a guy with brown hair and shades covering his eyes.

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was going to have to sit through her whole performance. I could hear whispers and loud giggles.

"He's so cute." "Go talk to him." "What if he says no."

I opened one eyes and looked around. There were three girls standing not to far from me. One of the girls began to blush.

She was a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a mini skirt and

Then one of her friends pushed her at me. She blushed even harder.

I pushed her back gently.

"I'm not interested." I said before she could say anything to me.

She frowned. "Can we atleast talk?" she asked.

"Like I said before I'm not interested."

The girl sighed. "O.k." she said walking away.

Several other girls walked past me flashing me smiles and saying hi. I ignored them all.

"This song is titled the type of girl." Sakura said into the mic. I opened my eyes and looked her way.

She had a guitar in her hands. She began to play. The tune was a soft melody very much unlike what I had imagined. Sakura put her lips to the mic.

_She's the type of girl who'll change your life forever The type of girl you always said you'd never Too many things about her you thought you couldn't handle like the way she cries softly on your shoulder or the way she whispers in your ear it makes you feel so.  
but yet still to her there are emotions you won't show Oh she's the type of girl who'll never ask why her gentle touch brings tears to your eyes_

Sakura smiled. As much as it hurt me to think she had a beautiful smile. Even from where I was standing I could see the dimples in her cheek and the way her green eyes lit up.

_She's the type of girl you think is too perfect to be with you Everynight you wonder why she still hangs around there could be nothing good about you that she could have found but then she grabs you hand and pulls you close she says there' something you really should know_

All the music stopped for a second. Then Sakura played a loud fast tune on her guitar.

_She said I'll always be here so don't ever fear Give me your hand I won't let you go forever I'll stand beside you know you're not alone Oh baby know you're not alone alone_

She closed her eyes and played that soft tune again. Then bought her mouth to the mic again.

_She's the type of girl who always tells the truth so you have to believe her when she says she wants to be with you she's the type of girl you thought you'd never go for but when you fall inlove you sure fall hard.  
but then she grabs you hand and pulls you close she says there' something you really should know_

She began to play the fast tune again. I closed my eyes again. Sakura had a beutiful voice. She wasan't screaming into the mic she was really singing.

_I'll always be here so don't ever fear Give me your hand I won't let you go forever I'll stand beside you.  
know you're not alone Oh baby know you're not alone alone_

_Ohhhhhhhhh That girl was me that boy was you I'm still holding your hand it's just us two It's like a fairytale oh...but it's just me and you me and you_

The song ended with a beautiful solo on her guitar. I looked at the clock again it was 8:20pm.

I wondered if she had wrote that song. She probly did.

"O.k now for a faster song!" Sakura said. "This one is entitled Because I said so."

Sakura's group played a few more songs. Each one more intriging than the one before. I found myself enjoying it.

I looked up at the clock again. It was 8:50pm.

In order to make it back to Sakura's house in time we would have to leave now.

Sakura finished singing another song.

The people in the crowd were yelling for her band to sing another one. Sakura and the brown haired gril were smiling.

"O.k just one more." Sakura said.

No she wasan't! If her father found out she was gone and I got fired before I finished my mission I had no idea what Orochimaru would do to me.

I pushed past the crowd. and made my way to the stage.

"Let's go." I said to Sakura.

Her faced turned red. She bent down on the stage so that we were face to face. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"We have less than tem minutes." I said. "Now come on!"

"Who's that?" the boy with the blonde hair asked.

"Nobody." she said rolling her eyes.

For some reason her words felt like blades in my chest. Nobody.

I was nobody.

"You're making a scene." she said.

People around me were whispering and some guys were yelling and making stupid sounds.

"I'm just doing one more song o.k?" she said standing back up.

I clinched my fist. This was annoying.

If she wanted a scne I'd give her one. I walked back to the back of the club and pulled out a kunai.

* * *

I couldn't believe him coming up to the stage like that. Now I was going to be bunbarded with questions from Tenten,Hinata, and Naruto.

I sighed and turned to look at them.

They all gave me questioning looks. I shook my head and mouthed the words one more.

They began playing.

I nodded my head to the music.

"So go ahead and do it, go ahead and-

Suddenly something shiney hit the floor of the stage less than an inch away from my foot.

I jumped back.

Everything got queit. Everyone started talking at once and looking around. Before I could even think I felt Sasuke's hands around my waist.

He lifted me up and ran with me in his arms. Once we were out side he dropped me to the ground.

My face was red with anger.

"You threw that!" I cried.

Sasuke ignored me and climbed into the car. I was so angry I could barely breath.

I got inside the car and slammed the door.

The ride back to my house was silent. I had nothing to say to Sasuke and he had nothing to say to me.

I stopped the car infront of my house and ran out. I opened the door to my house a bit and peeped in. I didn't see anyone so I went inside holding the door open for Sasuke.

"Sakura!" my mother said rushing towards me. "I thought you wouldn't make it!" she said.

That's when I realized if sasuke hadn't threw that blade thingy then we would have been late problly even loosing my mother's trust.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He hasan't come out yet, but-

"Here he comes.' Sasuke said.

I looked up. I didn't see my father anywhere.

Just as I was about to object to what Sasuke had said my father appeared at the top of the stairs. He took a look at us and smiled.

"I see you are getting to know each other.' he said looking at me and Sasuke.

"If it is no trouble can I be shown my room." I really am tired." Sasuke said putting his hand to his head.

"Oh it will be no trouble at all." my father said. "Um Sakura can you show him his room and then come back down here I need to speak to you."

I nodded. I felt bad about going to the club. My father was totally oblivious.

I began to walk up the stairs. Sasuke followed close behind me.

The guestroom was right across from my room. I opned the door. "This is it." I said.

Sasuke walked inside and then stood in place. I knew that was my cue to leave, but I wasant ready to leave yet.

"Thank you." I said.

He didn't say anything.

I stepped back outside his room. "Good night." I said in a whisper as I closed the door.

Earlier when I was onstage and he had threw that thing. I thought for sure I had hated him but...o.k I didn't like him I just didn't hate him.

Maybe if we had met under diffirent circumstances...no who was I kidding he was cold for me to ever fall for.

I took a deep breath and walked back downstairs. I knew I was about to have a long talk with my father about this whole body guard thing.

* * *

**A/N:**_One of the reasons I took awhile to update was because I had to write a song for Sakura's band to sing. That's why it probly sounds corny._

_Anyways please review!_


	5. Ishq

**A/N:**_THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!  
I'm sorry I took sooooooo long to update. This story like all my others was supposed to be on hold but I decided to write and here it goes.  
Please enjoy and REVIEW!_

* * *

I opened eyes and stared at the ceiling. I had a hard time falling asleep last night. I had stayed up thinking about the talk I had with my father.

He said that he had some facts that someone wanted to kill me. And he explained that Sasuke's job. If anyone asked about Sasuke I was to say he was an exchange student or my cousin.

Sasuke was to protect me and watch me. Even at school. He had even tried to ban me from anymore performances my band had but my mother begged him to let me do them.

What really made me think was the fact that my father kept asking me was there anything I wasan't telling him about and could he help me with anything. Each time he asked I thought about the marks on my waist and lower back. But I never told him.

I wondered should I have?

I sighed and sat up. My clock read 10:15am. I streched and walked acroos my room and opened the door.

As I walked out I played with my hair.

"You sleep too late."

The voice startled me. I jumped and looked up. Sasuke stood across from by his room door. He was leaning againt the wall with his arms crossed.

I rolled my eyes. "No you just wake up too early."

Sasuke just stared at me. He looked a bit confused.

What was wrong? What was he staring at? Oh well I didn't even feel like worrying.

I walked into the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then I opened the door. Sasuke still stood there.

I wondered how long he had been up and how long he had been standing there. I began to walk past to my room. My hand was on the knob when I felt Sasuke grab my wrist.

Oh my god was he going to hit me again? What did I do this time?

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"What does it mean?" he asked.

I turned around slowly. "What are you talking about?"

"I S Q H?" he said. "What does it mean?"

I looked down at my shirt. Me and Tenten had made some customized shirts with the name of our band Isqh on them. I was wearing one of the T-shirts now. That must have been what he was staring at earlier.

I giggled. "It's Isqh." I said. "And it means love."

Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded. He still held my wrist and his grip was tight. I didn't think he realized.

I stared at him. There was something seductive about the way he stood there, his hair in his face and his eys shut. I found myself wanting to reach my hand out and push his hair back from his face. I bit my lip. I wasan't going to touch him. Sure he looked hot but looks were decieving.

This was the same Sasuke who had carried me home yesterday and knocked me out. The same Sasuke who told me not to speak if I didn't have anything meanigful to say.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the other side of the wall.

There was silence. Neither of us moved. Sasuke's grip tightened and pain shot through my wrist.

Ding Dong

Sasuke let go of my hand. I hesistated before running downstairs to anwser the door. I knew my mother wasan't home. She always went to her bookclub meetings on Saturdays.

I felt bad about that. She only started that club from being lonely around the house. I was hardly ever home on Saturday. I would sleep late then go out with friends.

I opened the door. Tenten stood there. "Hey." I said.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU LAST NIGHT?" she cried. "You left just when things were getting good."

I should have known that was coming. "I'm so sorry, I can explain but I don't know where to begin and it's not even-

I stopped and took a breath.

Tenten didn't even wait for me to compose myself. She just began walking around the living room as she countinued with her qustions.

"And who was that guy that you said was nobody who was obviously SOMEBODY because he grabbed you and took you out of the club and now you're home safely." Tenten stopped and looked at me. "So who is he Sakura?" Do you have a new boyfriend?"

I had to giggle at the thought of Sasuke as my boyfriend.

"Calm down." I said motioning for Tenten to sit on the couch.

"He's not my boyfriends he's...and exchange student." I said thinking of my father's advice.

"An exchange student?" Tenten asked looking at me like I was crazy. "From where?"

Man I hadn't thought of that. "Um...

"He's not an exchange student is he?" Tenten said crossing her arms.

I sighed. There no use in lying to her. She always found out somehow. Besides she was one of my bestfriends.

"O.k you have to promise not to tell o.k?" I said in a whisper.

Tenten nodded. "Wait not even Hinata?" she asked.

"I'll tell her if I think I have too." I replied.

Tenten nodded again.

I went on to telling Tenten the real reason why I had to leave early last night and why I had almost been late in the first place.

By the time I was done she looked in total shock.

"But why would anyone want to kill you?"

I shrugged.

"Yeah you are a little to outspoken at times but not enough for someone to want to kill you." she said putting her finger to her chin.

I just stared at her. "Rember you can't tell anyone o.k.?" I said.

"I know I know I'm not telling anyone."

"Good."

"So what's his name?" she asked.

I knew she was talking about Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha." I said in a whisper.

"Even his name is hot." she said.

"No it's not." I said making a face.

"What's he like?" Tenten asked ignoring my comment.

I thought of my experience with Sasuke. I thought of trying to to sneak to the club and him carrying me back home and throwing me on the chair. I thought of his sick advice. I thought of him knocking me out. I thought of him throwing that thing on stage last night and grabbing me.

"He's evil and rude." I said finally.

"He can't be that bad." Tenten said.

"Believe me he can." I said.

Tenten smiled. "Do you think he wants to come with us to eat out?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You me and the rest of the band are going out for a celebration meal, pizza ofcourse." she replied. "Do you think he might want to come."

I sighed. I really didn't want him to come. I didn't feel like Naruto questioning me about him. Shino would probly have questions but wouldn't ask them, that's what I liked about him.

"If I go he goes." I mumbled.

"Great!" I can't wait to meet him!" Meet us at Prime in the mall at Two o.k.?"

"O.k." I replied.

"I gotta go." Tenten said turning the knob. "See ya at Two," Don't forget to bring Sasuke!" she said winking.

* * *

I stared at the door knob of Sakura's door. She had been in there with the door shut for 30 minutes now. She was probly dressing.

I sighed.

Just then the door knob turned. Sakura stood there. She had on a small tight white T-shirt that covered her waist. Over it she wore a small black jacket that in my opinion didn't serve a purpose because it stopped right before her waist began. She also wore a black mini skirt that came to her mid thigh.

She wore her long black hair down with a visor. I wondered why she dyed it.

The picture Orochimaru had showed me of her she had pink hair. Black made her look older.

"I'm going to the mall." she said looking at me. It was like she was inviting me to come but at the same time not inviting me.

I didn't move. She shrugged and walked down the stairs.

I watched her go. Who was I kidding? I couldn't let her go alone. If anything happened to her then Orochimaru would kill me.

I walked downstairs after her. She was still standing at the door.

When she saw me she smiled and shook her head. "You are not wearing that." she said reaching her hands towards my headband. I raised my hand quickly to stop her. It was just an instinct.

She pulled her hand back quickly. I exhaled and grabbed her hands and bought them back up to my head band. She hesistated a bit before removing it quickly. She didn't give it back to me either. Instead she put it in her pocket. I didn't say anything.

I was trying my best to be tolerant of her. After all she had to trust me and say she loved me.

I couldn't imagine her ever saying those words to me. She hated me. I wouldn't mind that if it wasan't my job to get her to love me.

Sakura opened the door and I followed her outside. "We're walking." she said once outside.

I didn't mind walking. Since I had been here I had missed two training sessions. Right now I would be training.

I followed Sakura down the street. I walked a few steps behind her. Anyone walking by wouldn't be able to tell we were even walking toghther.

The streets were noisy and full of people. I wasan't quite used to all the noise. Back where I lived with Orochimaru was silent and peaceful. I had a strong urge to cover my ears but I tried my best no tolerate the noise.

Sakura on the other hand seemed to enjoy it or not mind it atleast. She turned around once and looked at me. She opened her mouth to say something but then thought twice and shut it.

I remembered my words to her yesterday. I think she was finally getting it. Whatever she had to say I didn't feel like hearing it unless it had meaning.

Sakura began humming the tune to the song she sang last night. Soon her humming turned into singing.

"I'll always be here so don't ever fear Give me your hand I won't let you go forever I'll stand beside you.  
know you're not-

She paused and stopped. "We're here." she said looking up at a big building. "This our mall." she said.

It really was big. There were lots of cars parked outside.

I followed her inside. Sakura opened the door for me and we walked in. There were so many people in there. Weird strange people.

I didn't like it at all. I put my hands on Sakura's shoulders tightly. She gasped. I lowered my lips to her ear and whispered. "You better not try and run away from me here." Got it?"

Sakura pulled away from me. "I get it." she said.

I walked closer to her now. We walked past alot of small shops before she stopped at a pizza place.

She spotted her friends and without a word to me she ran to them.

I leaned against the wall of the shop and watched.

I didn't mind standing it was better that way. I could watch out for Sakura better here.

Sakura sat next to the blonde boy who wrapped his arm around her neck and shook her. She laughed and stuck out her tounge.

The black haired girl was smiling and fidgiting with her fingers.

The brown haired girl who I guessed was Tenten whispered something to Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes and pointed to me. Then the girl whispered something else. It looked alot like she said invite him over.

Sakura shook her head. Then Tenten hit her. Sakura looked annoyed. She glanced at me and began to stand up.

I closed my eyes.

"It's a miracle I run into you again." a girls voice said. It wasan't Sakura's. I opened my eyes.

The girl with the blonde hair from last night stood infront of me. She was wearing a very revealing shirt and a skiet shorter and tighter than Sakura's. She wasan't ugly or anything she was actually really pretty.

"I'm Ino." she said holding out her hand.

"Sasuke, and as I said before I'm not interested."

She smiled. "That's o.k." Do you mind if I tell you what I'd do if you were?" she said and without waiting for an anwser she put her hand on my neck and pressed her body against mines. She stood on her toes and whispered in my ear.

When Sakura saw her mouth dropped and she sat back down slowly.

"Ino come on!" another called from acroos the room.

Ino pulled away from me. "Think about it." she said putting a slip of paper in my hand and running towards her friend.

* * *

Why was I so angry? So Ino liked Sasuke. So what?

I shouldn't care...but I did. Maybe it was because Ino always got what she wanted no matter what. Even if she took it straight from your hands.

I could feel anger rising in my body as I watched her whisper in his ear. Her body pressed against him tightly. It was disgusting.

I clinced my fist and sat down.

"Why didn't you ask?" Tenten whispered. She hadn't seen what I had just saw.

I shrugged.

"Go!" she whispered alittle loudly. "You promised."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Naruto asked.

Tenten gave me an evil look.

I sighed.

"O.k. I'm going." I said standing up once again.

"GOING WHERE?" Naruto cried. He looked pretty confused.

I pointed to Sasuke. "Over there." I replied rolling my eyes.

* * *

**A/N:**_That's it for this chap. It wasan't entirly short and not exactly long. Sorry to leave ya'll hanging. It was either that or not update for another 2 days.  
So anyways please review and the next chap will come as soon as I can write it._


	6. Arcade deals

**A/N**: _Here's another chap. I'm sorry that it is so short. My mother loves saying I've been on the comp too long so I never have much time to write.  
Anyways thanks for all your reviews.  
Please enjoy._

* * *

I made my way slowly over to where Sasuke stood. His eyes were closed as he leaned against the wall. I stopped infront of him and took a deep breath.

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked.

Sasuke didn't anwser. but he did stand up straight and open his eyes. I took that as a yes and began walking back to our table. Sasuke followed. I directed him to sit in a seat by Hinata but he sat down by Shino. It annoyed me how he purposly ignored my directions.

I plopped down beside Tenten. "Are you happy now?" I mumbled.

"YOU!" Naruto cried loudly. "You're that guy from last night!"

"Shhhhhh!" I said putting my finger to my mouth.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. "So?"

Naruto sat there looking shocked. "So who is he Sakura?" he asked turning to me.

I weighed my options in my head. It was either cousin or exchange student. Naruto was naive enough to fall for the exchange student thing. Plus it would be more logical since he would be at school with me and all.

"He's an exchange student." I said.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a second. "There's only one more week of school before summer break." he said finally. Dang he was getting smarter!

"That's what I said to my dad when he arrived." I replied taking a bite of pizza.

"HE STAYS AT YOUR HOUSE?" Naruto cried.

I nodded.

Naruto's mouth fell open. He stood up and leaned his body over the table so he was in my face.

"Do you guys sleep togh-

Before Naruto could finish me and Tenten both punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" he cried rubbing his shoulders and glaring at Sasuke who had a angry expression on his face.

Shino shighed. "You guys always have to turn a peacful day into a death match." he said tilting his head back. "Aren't you going to introduce us to him?

"Oh..um...right." I said looking at Sasuke. Who gave me a cold look.

"These are my friends as well as my band mates." I said smiling. "That's Tenten." I said pointing to Tenten who waved. "That's Hinata." Hinata blushed.

"That's Shino." I said pointing to Shino who nodded. "And you've already sorta met my loud mouth friend Naruto here." I said pointing to Naruto.

Naruto made a face. "I DO NOT HAVE A LOUD MOUTH!" He cried.

"You're right Naruto you don't have a loud mouth." Tenten said.

Naruto looked please as he bit into a piece of pizza.

"You have an extremly insultinly loud mouth." we all said at the same time.

Naruto started coughing. It was funny to watch. He was so funny at times. If he wasan't he wouldn't be my friend. I just couldn't put up with all of him and plus the funniness made him Naruto Uzumaki.

"Wha-what i-is it li-like where you come from?" Hinata asked Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He was silent.

I silently pleaded that he would anwser. Not only for Hinata's sake but for my own as well. I did want to know.

More silence.

Just when I was about to change the subject thinking he would never anwser Sasuke's mouth opened. "It has lots of trees and animals." There are lakes,rivers and waterfalls." It's very queit unlike this noisy city." That description may sound boring but I assure you it isn't hard to fall inlove with the place."

Hinata nodded.

I looked at Sasuke in shock. I couldn't believe he had anwsered her. More than that his description of where he lived. It did sound peaceful and easy to fall inlove with, but I couldn't imagine Sasuke falling inlove with anything. He was just to cold. I wondered would I ever get to see his home.

"Well I like noise!" naruto said crossing his arms.

Everyone turned and looked at him like he was crazy. Even Sasuke.

"Well I do!" naruto cried trying to defend himself.

I rolled my eyes and turned to sasuke. Before I knew it there was silence and everyone was doing the same even Naruto. We all just watched him as he rested his chin on clasped hands. His eyes were closed. He seemed oblivious to the fact that we were watching him. I began unconciously picking out the things I liked about his face.

I liked the way his hair in his face. I liked the way his eyes looked when they were shut. I liked the way- wait why am I pickig out these things?

"Would you guys quit staring!" Sasuke said opening his eyes.

"S-sorry." Hinata said quickly.

Sasuke sighed.

We finished eating pizza as we talked about last nights performance. Tenten said were invited to sing there again.

After we had finished eating Naruto suggested we go tot he arcade. Me and him had some un settled business there. Sasuke looked restless but he followed anyway.

Everyone watched as me and Naruto battled it out in WXI. I ended up winning. I had beat him 3 times and he had beat me 4.

"Yeah!" i said punching the air.

"I'm still ahead." Naruto said crossing his arms. He was a sore loser. He always got so angry when he lost one round even if he was ahead by 1000 he would be angry if I won 1. That's how I always got to him. I'd make a big deal about winning which will make him angry and then he wouldn't think straight and therefore loose. Smart huh?

Tenten took Naruto's side and me and her began playing against each other. I ended up beathing her too. Then I defeated Shino as well. "Undefeated champiom!" i cried. "Anyone wanna challenge me?"

Sasuke was standing against the wall trying to avoid girls who always seemed to find him no matter what. Since the 30 mins we'd been at the arcade he had already been approached by twelve diffirent girls. I neevr got to hear what he said to them but they all left heart broken but yet still inlove. He leaned off the wall and walked towards me. Without a word he began to play.

I smiled and turned to the screen.

"If I win this." he began, We go home right now." he said.

"Deal." I replied. "But if I win hm...I'll tell you after I win."

A grin crossed Sasuke's face. "You won't win." he said.

All eyes were on us. My friends were watching curiously to see who would win. I didn't mind going home after this but I didn't want to loose. I wanted to beat Sasuke. I couln't loose!

I was pressing buttons as fast as I could. Sasuke on the other hand pressed the buttons faster with little effort. He made this look so easy. I hated that.

"Go Sakura!" Naruto cried.

Everyone else was to engrossed in the game to talk. Except maybe Hinata she probly just didn't knoww ho to root for as usual. There were a few girls behind us who had stopped to watch Sasuke play.

There were 5 more second until the time ran out on the game. Sasuke was ahead by 3 points. I could do this.

"5,4,3,2,1!"

The screen went black.

The winner flashed on the screen.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry for the cliffie. But I don't have time to write more at the moment. Sorry i took so long to update before.  
I will update as soo as I can.  
Please review._


	7. The results to the game

**A/N:** _I tried to update as soon as possible. Thank you for all your reviews. Please enjoy this chap._

* * *

"H-he...won." I said as I stared at the screen. 

Sasuke had beat me and by 12 points.

"I told you you wouldn't win." he said backing away from the game.

I wanted to cry. I had wanted to beat him so badly and to have him win was like...being stabbed in the chest a thousand times.

The stupid fangirls ran at him congradulating him and trying to touch him. He paid them no mind as he pushed past. "Sakura come on." he called after me.

I reluctantly waved goodbye to my friends and followed Sasuke. Right before we exitied the arcade Naruto called out to him. "I challenge you." he said.

Sasuke stopped but did not turn around. "You'd only loose.' he said.

"Yeah that's what you say." Naruto said walking towards the game. "Are you coming or not?"

"You're a waist of time." Sasuke smirked as he countinued walking,

"Sure you're not just to chicken?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stopped in mid step. An angry look crossed his face. He turned to Naruto. "You're on." he cried.

"I thought we were going home?" I said mainly to tease him.

"Shut up!" he said as he walked towards Naruto.

I rolled my eyes and followed.

Sasuke and Naruto began playing. I watched as I stood beside Naruto. "I'll win this for you Sakura." he whispered to me. "I promise."

"Uh...thanks." I said. I really didn't believe Naruto could win but I did want him to badly. I wanted someone to sock it to Sasuke. He deserved it. The stupid fangirls watched as they stood by Sasuke. I knew not one of them liked this game they just wanted to watch him. They probly had no idea what was even going on.

So far Sasuke was ahead of Naruto by 24 points. "Give up now while you still can." Sasuke said. "No you give up before I embarrass you infront of these girls." Naruto said.

"Come on Naruto." I mumbled my eyes not leaving the screen. "You can do this."

There were 30 seconds left before the game was over. Naruto was behind by 29 now. He couldn't do it. I closed my eyes. I was never the type of person to leave a room or close my eyes because it was too much to watch but right now I had too.

"There's 5 more seconds." Tenten cried.

I bit my lip but kept my eyes closed. I imagined Naruto was behind by 50 or so now. Sasuke was to fast and with little effort as well. He made the game look easy.

Everyone began to shout toghther. "5,4,3,2,1!"

Silence. I imagine the screen had went black to show the winner again. I gulped.

"I WON!" Naruto cried.

* * *

That little pest had beaten me. I couldn't believe it! And by 5 points too. I countinued to stare at the screen while Naruto turned to me sticking out his toungue like a little child. I wanted to hit him or something but that would only cause Sakura to ahve a fit or somthing and she'd probly run away from me. I didn't need to loose her trust anymore. 

'I can't believe you won!" sakura cried throwing her arms around Naruto causing him to turn red. He obviosuly liked her.

"I promised you i would." he said still blushing.

Sakura whispered something in Naruto's ear which I couldn't hear. It reminded me of what that blonde girl had said earlier. If she was saying anything to him like that girl had said to me...I grabbed Sakura's hand tightly.

"Let's go." I said pulling her along with me out of the arcade.

I knew Naruto would have tried to stop me if he wasan't out on the floor. He had fallen out after Sakura's whispers. I tightened my grip on Sakura's hand. She had almost kissed Naruto if I hadn't grabbed her...thsi was so annoying. I wondered was that all I had to do to get a kiss from her. Orochimaru had never said it had to be on the lips. I just needed a kiss from her.

Sakura walked fast to keep up with me,but I could tell she was somewhat in a daze so she was still walking too slow. I could feel her grip slipping and I didn't want to loose her in this crowded place so I let stuck my other hand out behind me and grabbed her other hand. So now I was walkign with both of my hands behind me holding both of Sakura's. I'm sure we looked pretty funny but I didn't care what people thought. Besides it was better than walking behind her.

Sakura's hands were warm and soft.

"Awwww aren't they a sweet looking couple?" a woman said to a guy near her as she pointed to me and Sakura.

Me and Sakura let go of each others hands immediatly.

"Reminds me of when we were younger." the woman said.

"Oh we're no a cou-

"Can you take a picture of us?" she asked cutting Sakura off and handing a camera she held in her hands to me.

I looked at the camera then to the woman then to the camera again. "No." I said dropping the camera.

* * *

"Sasuke!" I cried catching the camera before it hit the ground. He was so rude! 

"Sorry about that." I said smiling at the woman. "He's having a bad day." I said giving Sasuke an evil look. He just grunted and countinued walking.

"It's o.k." the woman said. "My husband gets like that all the time, it's a wonder we stay married." I looked at the guy his arms were crossed like Sasuke's usually were. i smiled. "I'll take your picture." I said.

The woman and the man posed and I took the picture. They examined it before thanking me.

"Do you mind if I take a picture of you and your boyfriend?" she asked.

"What?" I asked. Why would anyone want to take a picture of me and Sasuke. "He's not my-

"Like I said before you're such a cute couple." Please say yes!" the woman pleaded cutting me off once again. I had to smile. "Um sure." i said shrugging.

"Sasuke!" I called out to him. He was a whiles ahead of me but he could still hear.

"No." he said without looking back.

The woman looked a bit sad. I frowned. Why was he being so difficult. It wasan't like I wanted to take a picture with him I just liked making people happy. That's mainly why I wrote and sang music. To make people happy.

I looked at Sasuke. He didn't look like he was turning around for anything.

"Stubborn ." I mumbled under my breath.

"He's not going to come is he?" the woman asked as she began putting the camera back in it's case.

I looked at Sasuke one last time.

A few girls who had been watching the scene walked by whispering. "He's not going to come." He's way to good for her." they began laughing which made angry. "Let's go talk to him." one said.

I wanted to show them. So I did the only thing I could think of.

"Sasuke help!" I cried.

Sasuke stopped and turned around quickly. He ran towards me and grabbed my shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Take the picture!" I said quickly to the woman who snapped a picture right then. I stuck my toungue out at the girls who had their mouths wide open.

Sasuke let go of my arm. His face was red with anger. I guess he was getting what had just happened.

"Awwwwww!" the woman said looking at the picture.

I pulled away from Sasuke and looked on her display screen. It was a cute picture. Sasuke looked like he was whispering something in my ear and I looked like I was listening and blushing a bit. That was so not the situation.

"Give me your email adress and I'll send it to you." the woman said.

I wrote my email adress down on a piece of paper she gave me. Then I turned to Sasuke. He was breathing hard as he stared at me. He looked beyond angry.

"You!" he cried still breathing hard. "You idiot!" he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder like he had done before when I had tried to run away. He began to charge out of the mall doors.

I didn't undersatnd why he was so angry. People began to stare at us as Sasuke marched down the street with me still on his shoulder. I could barely breath from the way he was holding me. "Sasuke." I said breathlessly. Sasuke just kept walking his grip on my body tightening.

"Y-you're hurting me." "C-can-cant breath." I said.

Sasuke stopped and dropped me on my two feet pushing me against a wall of a nearby shop. he put his hands tightly on my shoulders shaking me a bit.

"DON"T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he shouted. I didn't say anything mainly because I didn't know what to say and then there was the fact that I was out of breath. I might have said sorry but I didn't want to do that either. I thought he was taking it out.

Sasuke sighed and let his head drop. "I thought...nevermind." he said letting go of me and walking on down the street.

I think I understood why he was so mad now. He had really thought I was in danger. I sighed. Why did I always get myself in these situations.

"Cool tattoo." a girl said as she passed me. That's when I realized my stomach was showing revealing the marks on my body. I never revealed them to anybody. I quickly pulled down my shirt.

"Thanks." I called to the girl and ran after Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:** _Since I update so quick this isn't such a long chap. Oh I'm trying not to make Sasuke and Sakura's relationship so rushed but it seems like it is kinda becoming that way. Please tell me what you think._


	8. Practice

**A/N:** _Sorry i took so long to update. I was kinda busy writting my other stories I hadn't updated in awhile and then there was school. I know since I took forever to update this chap should be long but unfortunantly it's not.  
The next one will be longer though.  
Anyways I'm trying to draw a pic of Sasuke and Sakura toghther but I'm not really an artist so it may not ever get doen but if it does I'll show you guys.  
Enjoy the chap!_

* * *

Once we reached hom Sasuke stormed inside and went to his room. So I helped my mother prepare dinner.

"So how are things with you and Sasuke?" she asked.

I shrugged. I didn't want to tell her what had happened earlier. She had enough to worry about. She was probly already convinced at her only daughter was being targeted for murder she didn't need to worry about her relationship with the bodyguard.

"He seems nice." my mother said handing me a knife.

"Really?" I asked shocked that my mother could fine anything nice about Sasuke other than the fact that he was hot as hell and I'm sure my mother didn't think that way about him.

My mother nodded. "It's hard to explain but there is something about him i find sweet."

I wanted to laugh at my mothers comment but I couldn't instead I pictured Sasuke's face when I had yelled out for him. It was sweet how he had came back for me. No...it was his job he did it for the money. I told myself quickly.

He's heartless.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm just getting used to your hair being that way." my father said tearing his eyes away from me. He had been staring for the last few minutes. 

I shrugged as my gaze lingered to the empty seat Sasuke shpuld have been in. He didn't come down to dinner and he wouln't speak to me.

"Sakura did you hear me?" My father said waving his hand in my face.

I jumped. "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

He took a deep breath and began again. "Tomorrow my boss's son is having a birthday party and he wants you and your band thingy to sing there." He says he saw you perform once and it took his breath away or something like that." my father added rolling his eyes. I already knew he didn't really like the type of music I sang.

I nodded.

"So that's a yes?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess so." I replied.

"Good." my father said taking a sip of water. "Now would you go take a plate of food to Sasuke?" he asked setting his cup down.

"If he wants to eat he should come down here." I mumbled.

My father gave me a stern look and I stood up and snatched the plate off the table and stomped upstairs. I stopped at Sasuke's door and stood there. I didn't want to knock I didn't want to see him. I might as well just knock and just get it over with.

I raised my hand and knocked gently on the door. No anwser.

"Oh well I tried." I mumbled putting the plate on the floor. I began to walk down the hall but stopped suddenly. The least I could do was give him the plate myself. I turned back around and knocked again on Sasuke's door. No anwser once again.

"Was he even there?" I creeped the door open slowly and peeked in. "Sasuke?" I whispered. No anwser. I stepped inside of his room and looked around. Suddenly I noticed him on the bed. It startled me because I didn't see him before.

He was laying on his back. His the back of his hand on his forhead. I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. Something told me I didn't want to know but ofcourse I never listen to things.

"Sasuke." I said again inching over towards the bed. I was now standing over him. He took deep even breaths. I felt my face turn red. I was in a room with a guy this hot and near a bed too. I began to step back out as queitly as possible when I tripped over something on the floor and instead of falling backwards I feel straight onto Sasuke.

The next thing I knew my back was against the bed and Sasuke was sitting over me with a blade to my neck.

"I-I was just br-bringing your-

"I didn't ask why you were here." Sasuke said climbing off of me and pulling me up straight.

"If you don't want to get hurt you shouldn't sneak around like a damn rat." he said folding his arms across his chest.

"I wasn't sneaking." I snapped.

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever." "Just go." he said pointing to the door.

I glared at him before stomping back downstairs.

"Did you give Sasuke somethign to eat?" my father asked as soon as I entered the kitchen.

"Do we have poison?" I asked sarcastically as I grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and stomped back upstairs.

* * *

The next morning began sort of like the last. Sakura slept late I waited at her door. The only diffirence was there was no dialouge between us. Just alot of tension. She was angry with me about last night and I was angry with her...I didn't even know why. I think it was a mixture of being angry about loosing the game to Naruto of all people and then the way she whispered in his ear. Why couldn't I get her to do that to me? Then maybe she'd kiss me and I could check that off the list. 

Last night Sakura's father had explained that he wasn't going to be able to make it to the party she was performing at which made her even angrier.

I watched as she and her friends practiced for the party tonight.

They had been practicing for 3 hours and it was now 5:30pm.

"D-do you p-play any instruments?" Hinata asked when they took a break.

Sakura looked up at me waiting for my anwser. For some reason I wanted to please her.

I nodded.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"R-really?" Hinata said.

"I said yes didn't I?" I snapped.

"Let me see you play!" Naruto cried.

I had no idea how to play but I did have an idea on how I could pretend I did.

"Let me see you play." I said to Naruto.

He looked a bit confused but he began to play. I lowered my face as using my sharingan as I watched him. "Can you do that?" he asked after he was done.

I didn't say anything instead I grabbed his guitar and played the exact tune.

Naruto's face dropped. "H-he did it." he said.

A smile shot across Sakura's face but it soon faded when she saw I was looking her way. She didn't want me to see her smile. I think I was getting somewhere.

"When did you learn?" she asked sitting down beside me.

I shrugged. "I just picked up on it." I replied.

"I didn't know you were into music." she said moving my hand down on the guitar. I guess my hands were out of place. It was funny how my knowing how to play changed Sakura's attitude towards me.

"Do you want to play with us tonight?" Tenten asked.

Naruto jumped up. "NO!" "HE CAN'T!" he cried.

I shook my head. If I had said yes my only reasons would have been to bother Naruto. Even though singing with Sakura's band seemed like a perfect oppurtunity to get back at naruto I just didn't feel up to it. I'd rather watch.

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked.

"I always say what I mean." I said standing up and handing the guitar back to Naruto and heading upstairs.

Tenten sighed.

"Hey Sakura." Shino who had been silent for the entire time he had been here spoke up.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"This party what's it gonna be like?"

I paused. I wanted to hear Sakura's anwser. Her father hadn't exactly told me and I wanted a heads up on things. Like how easy or hard it would be to watch out for her.

"Well the guy lives in a masion with a yard as big as a park." Sakura said.

"T-that's b-b-big." Hinata said.

Sakura nodded. "I know." "Anyways there's going to be hundreds of people there I think." "Lot's of cute girls." she added smiling at Shino who just fixed his glasses.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath. This was going to be just like mall only worse. This place was going to be full of crazy teens. There was no telling what could happen. Not only would I have to look out for Sakura's life but for my own as well. There was only so much of those so called cute girl I could take.

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap.  
The party begins in the next chap.  
Which I'll try to make as interesting as possible.  
Please review._


	9. The party

**A/N:** _Here's part one of the party.  
Enjoy.  
It's longer than the last chap but not too long._

* * *

"Whoa!" Naruto said as we pulled up infront of the mansion. His mouth was so wide you could probly stick a watermelon inside. "It's soooooooo big!" he added blinking, 

Tenten was still sqeauling over the limo we got to ride in. It was all just so amazing.

I stared at the gates we had just passed through. Then I looked back to all the people in the yard. The storeies were true. The yard was a big as a park. And it was full of people.

"S-so m-many p-people." Hinata said. She looked a bit shy.

"That's a good thing." I said wrapping my arm around her neck. "The more people the better."

Hinata sort of nodded.

I glanced at Sasuke. He looked completly horrified. He obviously wasn't a people person. I figured that out the first day I met him.

"So many." he mumbled under his breath.

I giggled.

He turned and gave me a look. I think he might have said something smart but before any words could leave his mouth a guy with long black hair pulled into a poinytail appeared before us.

"You must be Ishq." he said smiling.

"Uh...yes." I replied. "Who are you?"

He shook his head lightly and smiled. "It's my birthday you're attending." "I'm Haku."

"Oh!" I said holding out my hand.

"I'm Sa-

I paused as Haku took my hand in his own and kissed it lightly. "I know who you are Sakura Haruno." he said sort of in a whisper.

I blushed.

"Yeah yeah mr. fancy pants." Naruto mumbled.

Haku laughed and reached his hand out to shake Naruto's, Shino's then Tenten's and Hinata's. He stared at Sasuke for awhile. "Are you a new-

Sasuke shook his head.

"He's a friend." I said. "You don't mind do you?" I asked.

Haku shook his head. "No not at all." " I don't know half of the people here."

I giggled.

"I can't wait to hear you perform." Haku said. "Only 5 songs though." "I can't have a girls as beautiful as you onstage all night.' "I want you to enjoy yourselves."

Hinata turned red.

Sasuke sighed.

"I agree with ya on this one he's making me sick too." Naruto whispered loudly in Sasuke's ear. I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Uh...I guess you guys can go set up." Haku said. "Remember to save me a dance Sakura." he said as he began to walk away. Before he disappeared fully he turned around. "Love songs o.k?" he said.

I nodded as he disappeared.

"He's sooooo dreamy!" Tenten said aloud.

Hinata began to fidget with her fingers. We all agreed Haku was hot!

"He's nothing speacial." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Yeah when you get that cute I wouldn't call you Naruto anymore, I'd call you my lover." Tenten said patting Naruto on the head. Naruto let out a huff.

"Let's go." I said.

We began walking towards the stage. Suddenly I felt Sasuke's hand on my shoulder.

"Don't run from me." he said sternly into my ear.

"O.k,o.k." I said. "You're hurting me." I said snatching away from him.

I guess it was just an understanding that we were back on our normal terms. Not that they were normal. He spoke to me when he had to and I snapped at him when he got too annoying.

"I'm serious." he said. "When you're done performing meet over there."

Sasuke pointed to a tree by the side of the mansion. "Got it?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

* * *

I stood of in away from most of the people as I watched Sakura perform. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do since every five seconds another girl would pop up and try and talk to me. I was getting tired of saying I'm not interested. Haku had requested love songs. I found myself intrigued by the lyrics of each one. 

Sakura wrote those?

I could never write anything like that. Not that I'd want to. I wondered what inspired her. Was she in love? Had she ever been?

I sighed.

I looked around the crowd for possible threats or anyone who looked suspicious. The only suspicious thin was the fact that their were a few children here. They looked no more than 8. They were only 2 of them and they were far in the back yard. I think one was Haku's sister or something because she looked just like him.

Haku...he annoyed me. "Stupid woman charmer." I mumbled.

I exhaled deeply as began to watch Sakura sing into the mic. Her black hair in her face. She had worn it down today. She wore a pink sleeveless shirt that covered her waist and a pink skirt that flarred out and came almost to her knees. Silver chains were attached to her skirt on both sides. She had silver hoops in her ears. One thing I had noticed about Sakura was she never showed her waist. I had an idea why but I wasn't sure.

"I guess fate keeps bringing us toghether." a familiar voice said interuppting my thoughts.

I looked around to see Ino. She smiled and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"I-mmph

Ino put her fingers to my lips. "Before you say you're not interested hear me out." she said.

I moved her hand from my mouth.

"Just one dance o.k?" "If you don't like it by some chance I'll leave you alone."

I stared at her for awhile.

"What do you say?"

"You'll leave me alone if I don't like it?"

She nodded. "I promise."

I was sure I wasn't going to like it but it would be nice to get Ino off my back. I took her hand and pulled her close to me. I wasn't exactly sure how to dance but I'm sure she knew. I didn't bother going further into the crowd of people I wanted to stay on the sidelines so I could still watch out for Sakura.

Ino began to giggle.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't know how to dance do you?" she asked.

I could feel my face turning red. "O.k so i don't k-

"Don't worry I'll lead you." she said cutting me off and taking my hands and wrapping them around her waist. She put her arms around my neck and bought leaned her head against my chest.

I began to feel uneasy. I had never been close to a girl this way. Sakura's soft voice played in our ears.

_we all seem to be fools inlove_

_it's been forever since I felt your touch_

Ino looked up at me.

_So now I close my eyes_

Ino reached her hand up towards my face and covered my eyes.

_and take out my wish list _

_about to cross off the words(get your kiss)_

I could feel her leaning in closer to me. She was going to kiss me. Her mouth was inches away from mines I could feel it. Suddenly the music stopped.

Everything paused and Ino slowly removed her hand. She was staring at the stage. I looked up to.

Sakura was staring right at us. "Stupid." she said before dropping the mic and running offstage.

* * *

I hated that damn Ino! She was a stupid whore! 

I didn't know why it bothered me so much to Sasuke with Ino but it did. Maybe because he acted like an emotionless bastard all the time and to see him kissing her...

"Ugh!" I cried squatting down beside a tree. I was out of breath from singing and then running off stage and all. I was glad we had finished all five songs before this happened otherwise we'd probly not get hired again.

I sighed.

It wouldn't be long before Naruto and the others came after me.

Just then I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey you're the girl from the stage." a guys voice said.

I turned around and stood up. Their were two guys behind me. They looked about 19. One had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore one earring in his left ear. The other had blonde hair and green eyes. He looked much friendlier than the other but still i knew he was trouble.

"Kissing you is on my list." the blonde said grinning evily.

"I want do more than kiss you." the brunette said reaching his hands out for me.

I backed up.

"Leave me alone." I said. I was really scared now. I wanted to run from them but I was out of breath and I didn't want to take the chance of turning my back to them even if for a second.

"Sorry can't do that." the brunette said steppinf closer."But don't worry you'll like everything we will do to you."

"S-Sa- SASUKE!" I cried.

More music had begun to play and I could tell no one could hear me with how loud it was playing.

The blonde's hand was inches away from me. I was going to cry. there was nothing I could do. I closed my eyes.

Just then I felt someones arm around shoulder. My body stifened. I opened my eyes slowly.

Sasuke was behind me one arm around my waist and the other slung over my shoulder infront of me. He held that blade thing inside.

"Hey who the hell are you?" the blonde cried.

"Back off she's mine." Sasuke said sternly. His mouth at my ear.

"Yours?" The brunette said cracking his knuckles.

"Go ahead touch her." Sasuke said. "Is this what you had in mind?"

Sasuke moved his left hand which was on my waist up my shirt.

I gasped.

He moved up slowly. Right before he reached my chest he moved it on down.

The guys were practically drooling.

"Do it and I'll kill." Sasuke said suddenly. "Literally." he added pointing the blade towards them.

"Sure you'll kill us." "The police will just-

The guy was cut off as Sasuke threw the blade at him cutting off some of his hair.

"Should I countinue?" he asked.

The guy backed away. "Uh...you can have her." he said before running.

After the guys had left Sasuke let me go.

"I told you not to run." he said angrily.

I was so shocked and angry I couldn't speak. I was happy Sasuke rescued me, shocked because how he did it, and angry well...because how he did it.

Sasuke stared at me as I caught my breath and regained composure. I looked up at him and realized what he was staring at. My shirt was up a bit and he could see the markings a bit.

I pulled it down quickly.

Suddenly Tenten, Naruto, Hinata and Shino appeared. "Sakura what got into you?" Tenten asked.

I looked at Sasuke and shook my head. "I'm sorry."

"Well we just saw a few guys running and yelling like babies it was pretty funny." Naruto said smiling.

"Naruto!" tenten said hitting him in the head.

"A-are y-you o.k?" Hinata asked.

I nodded. "I don't know what got into me." I said.

"Well whatever it is I'm glad it didn't interrupt the performance." Tenten said excitidly. "I thin people thought that was a part of it." "We got a great applause!"

"Hey wait!" Naruto cried. "Who did you call stupid and why did you run off the stage?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Shino said asjusting his glasses.

I shook my head.

"Can we drop it?"

Tenten sighed. "Whatever be mysterious."

"H-haku." Hinata said pointing to Haku who was walking towards us.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry i have to stop right here.  
This is all I wrote so far and instead of not updating for a while I decided to just update now.  
I'm going through some things right now so i won't be writing for a bit.(I don't know how long)  
Anwyays I hope you enjoy the chap and review._


	10. Emotion

**A/N:** _Thanks for all your reviews!  
Sorry i took forever to update.  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

Haku made his way towards us. He had a smile on his face. I didn't feel like hearing his voice right now especially since I could predict every damn thing he was about to say. 

"What a lovely performance." he said. "The words were so touching."

Hinata blushed.

"Th-thank you."

Although I didn't want to admit it even to myself the songs they had sang were touching in a way. Maybe more to some people than to me. I didn't have a heart atleast an alive one. The heart that beat within me had been swallowed up the on my first mission when I was sent to kill a man who pleaded for his life to the extreme. Taking his life was one of the hardest things I had ever done but after that everything seemed easy. I had never had a regret again.

"Are you enjoying everything?" Haku asked.

"I could use something to eat!" Naruto said rubbing his stomach.

Haku laughed. "There's food inside." he said pointing to his manison.

"Great!" Naruto cried and without warning he ran straight inside.

"What about you Tenten?" Do you need anything?"

Tenten shook her head. "I'm fine."

He looked at Shino who kinda shrugged.

"Hinata?" he asked directing his attention to the queit girl who was staring in the direction Naruto had ran. She jumped startled at the sound of his voice. Then she immediatly blushed. "I-I-'m f-fine."

Haku smiled at her. Then turning to Sakura he pointed.

"You!"

"Huh?" Sakura said looking up. Until then she had been in a sort of daze as she stared at the ground.

"I believe you owe me a dance." Haku said taking her hand.

Sakura nodded slowly as she follwed him almost reluctantly to the middle of the yard where everyone was dancing leaving me and her friends to watch.

Tenten sighed. "Shino...you wanna...

"Whatever." Shino said taking Tenten's hands and leading her into a dance.

It was now only me and Hinata who stood by the tree. I had positioned myself so that my back leaned against it and I could still watch Sakura.

Hinata stared at the mansion in silence. Her eyes had not left it since Naruto had entered. I could tell she has had some sort of feelings for him.

"Hey where's everybody!" Naruto cried as he ran out of the mansion a big plate of food in his hands.

Hinata pointed to Shino and Tenten.

"Ooooooooh." Naruto said stuffing a chip in his mouth. "Well what about Sakura?"

Hinata pointed to Sakura and Haku.

Naruto's face turned red with a mixture of anger and jealousy but surprisngly he didn't say anything. He just stared at the ground. Hinata did the same.

I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. This was torture. Even with my eyes closed I could still imagine the scene before me. Naruto slowly shoving food into his mouth and Hinata staring at the ground fidgeting with her fingers hoping despretly for Naruto to acknowledge her.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"ASK HER TO DANCE DAMN IT!" I yelled.

Naruto and Hinata both jumped. A look of embarrassment shot across Hinata's face.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

I stepped off the tree and put my hands on Naruto's shoulder. "Hey what are you-ummph

Naruto was interrupted as I somewhat violently I shoved him against Hinata causing her to almost loose her balance and fall over.

Hinata was red as a beet.

Naruto glared at me but then shrugged. "Hinata do you wanna-

"Yes." Hinata said quickly before he could even finish.

"Uh..o.k." Naruto said taking her hand.

I shook my head. I didn't know what had came over me I just couldn't stand watching Hinata thta way. Even if my eyes were closed I could still feel her pain.

Pain...that was something I hadn't felt in a while.

I sighed and leaned back against the tree. I thought of Sakura. I think I finally knew why Orochimaru wanted her dead. The marks on her stomach had something to do with it. O.k so I didn't know fully what but I did know that.

"Hey Uchiha!"

I opened my eyes. Haku stood infront of me a grin on his face.

What the hell did he want?

"Sakura needs you." he said looking down at the ground.

I looked past him. I didn't see Sakura anywhere. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" I cried grabbing him. Then more queitly I whispered. "If you hurt her I'll kill you."

Haku shook his head. "She's fine"

* * *

I stood in the middle of Haku's yard waiting for him to coming back. Well no...I wasn't waiting. I was more in a daze. I had been lost in thought. My mind was so set on him. On Sasuke Uchiha.

I wrapped my arms around my waist. It felt like everyone was staring at me although I knew they weren't.

He saved me and saw me.

I kept invisioning Sasuke's face when he saw the markings on my stomach.

Suddenly someone placed their hand firmly on my shoulder and turned me around. Sasuke stood behind me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"You're not hurt are you?" he asked. He looked angry.

I shook my head again.

Sasuke turned away from me.

For that moment it seemed like it was only us two. I forgot about the crowd of people around us. I only saw him and a bit of me.

"Thank you." I said.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just stood there. I couldn't even see his face or read his expression.

"I don't know what I would have done if those guys...If they had-

"It's my job." Sasuke said cutting me off. He still wouldn't look at me so I was stuck with the view of his back which wasn't so bad. Everything about him was awesome except his persoanlity sometimes.

"Not everyone does their job." I said shrugging. "I'm glad you did yours." "Even though the way you did it...

I felt myself blsuhing as I thought of Sasuke's hands on my body. I wnated to forget about just as much as I wanted to remember.

I closed my eyes. I thought about how much of a bad job I did as a daughter. I didn't know why I was even thinking about this now and right here but I couldn't help it. I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I clutched my waist tighter.

Sasuke turned to me. "Are you crying?" he asked an alarmed look on his face. "I thought you said you weren't hurt."

I shook my head just as my cell phone began to ring.

I picked it up and held it to my ear.

"Sakura." My mother said softly. "How did it go?"

I exhaled deeply and let the words slip out of my mouth.

"I love you"

* * *

She was making me nervous. The way she thanked me. Why was I feeling nervous and a bit sorry for her. I wished I could hurry up and get this over with. Every other assasination I was sent to do didn't invole getting some what close to my target. I never had to deal with emotion like this. I didn't even know I had emotion. But she was thanking me for saving her when I was only saving her so that I could be the one to kill her.

My thoughts were interrupted by Sakura's phone. She held it to her ear and stared at the ground her other arm still wrapped firmly around her waist.

She stood there for awhile before saying those three words.

"I love you."

Even though she was looking right at me I knew they weren't directed to me.

I began to feel a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Maybe it was fear. Fear that I couldn't do this. That she would never say those words to me. Or maybe it was heart ache. My heart aching for someone to tell me they loved me. Those were words I had nevr heard.

I asked my self silently.

_If it's hard ache why do I feel it there?_

I looked at Sakura's stomach and my eyes slowly made there way up. I only stared at the places where I had touched her.

Apparently I hadn't touched her heart. And if by some chance I did she didn't take it from me.

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm sorry this chap is soooo short. I just don't get much time on the comp when my mom is home. She's here for the whole week.  
Anyways hopefully I can make the next chap longer.  
Anyways please review!_


	11. I won't be home

Salaams, 

**A/N:** _Sorry i took so long to update. Unfortunantly I wasn't able to make this chap long sorry.  
But atleast it's here.  
Enjoy_

* * *

Sakura countinued to talk to whoever it was on the phone for about five minutes before handing the phone to me.

"Huh?" "What is it?" I asked alarmed.

She smiled. "My dad wants to speak to you." she said. "Take it." she added holding it out further.

I just stared at her.

Sakura sighed and took my hand then placed the phone in it.

I shook my head as I came back into my senses. I put the phone to my ear.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's father's voice called into the phone.

"Yes." I replied.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes."

"Did anything strange or out of the ordinary occur?"

I thought of those to guys trying to grab Sakura. I wondered was that out of the ordinary.

"No." I anwsered finally.

"Hm..." "Well I just wanted to say that due to some business I won't be able to make it home tonight." "Normally in these cases Sakura would stay at a friends house but tonight I'd rather her be home."

I looked up at Sakura. She was watching me closely.

She wasn't crying anymore. I didn't know why she had been in the first place. I didn't understand her and I didn't think I ever would.

"So I'm giving you full permission to sleep with my daughter tonight" Sakura's father countinued.

"What?"

"Oh no not like that I meant just sleep in her room with her." "Not in the same bed or anything maybe in her chair."

"Fine." I replied shifting the phone to my other ear.

"I trust you to keep her safe." "I should be home tommorow afternoon."

Click

He hung up the phone. I sighed and handed back to Sakura.

"He's not coming home is he?" she asked taking it from my hands.

I shook my head.

Sakura took a deep breath. "So I guess it's just me and you tonight." she said forcing a smile. I could tell it was purly forced and that she didn't feel like smiling in the least bit.

I turned away from her and looked off into the crowd.

* * *

"I had the best time!" Tenten cried as the limo pulled up infront of her house. Hinata and Shino had already been dropped off. So it was only me Sasuke, Naruto and Tenten still here.

"I thank it all to your ability to make guys fall inlove with you." Tenten said patting my nose and causing me to blush. "Whatever happened to Haku anyway?" Tenten asked putting her finger to her chin.

The last time I had seen Haku was when we danced. I couldn't even call what we did a dance. I had been in a daze. Lost in deep thought and I wasn't paying attention to anything he said.

_(flashback)_

"So do you make up all your songs?"

"Huh?"

Haku laughed.

"I said do you write all your songs?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"You don't know?"

"Huh?"

"Are you o.k Sakura?"

I shrugged. I was busy staring at Sasuke. I just couldn't shake my mind off of what had just happned and how he saved me.

"Sakura?" Haku said pulling away from me and waving his hands in my face. "Hellllllllllo." he said playfully.

I jumped. "Oh sorry." I said quickly. I could feel my face turning red.

"It's o.k." Haku said shrugging.

There was silence as he stared at me and I stared at the ground unable to look at him.

"So who is he?" he asked finally.

"Who is...who?"

"The Uchiha guy." "Who is he?"

"He's my body guard." I said looking up at Sasuke who was leaning against a tree.

"Bodyguard eh?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you can stop fantisizing over him for a while and dance with me?"

"Huh?"

Haku smiled and threw his hands in the air. "You're obsessed."

"What?" "No I'm not!" "I jus-

Haku put his finger to my lips. "It's o.k." he said softly. "I'll go get him."

"Huh?"

Haku grinned. "You got it bad." he said as he backed up into the crowd.

I stood there still in a daze. It wasn't long before I felt hands...his hands om my shoulder. He asked me if I was hurt. I was hurt in many ways but also happy.

I remembered my mother calling. I remembered telling her I loved her. I remembered my father asking to speak to me then to Sasuke.

I hadn't seen Haku for the rest of the party. I think he was trying to avoid me.

_(End of flashback)_

"I don't know." I said replying to Tenten's question.

"He was sooooooo dreamy!" she said lookign up in the air.

I smiled.

"O.k I gotta go see ya tomorrow." Tenten said stepping out of the limo and running up her steps. Before she reached her door she turned around and waved some more. "Bye Naruto!" she said blowing a kiss. "Bye Sasuke."

With that she ran inside.

That's one thing I loved about Tenten. She had the ability to make me laugh and smile even when I was feeling my worst.

The limo began to move again.

I sat beside Naruto and Sasuke sat across from us. His head was tilted back and he appeared to be sleeping.

"So are ya gonna tell me what happened?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know?" "When you ran off the stage."

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. Naruto wasn't one to let things go easily. Even if it had seemed he'd forgotten about something he would bring it up later.

"So go on." "Tell me what happened and don't give me that I don't know what came over me crap either." Naruto said folding his arms across his chest and staring at me.

"Naruto really you may not believe me but I don't know what came over me." I said slowly.

Naruto made a face. "I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY THAT!" he cried. "You never tell me anything." he mumbled letting out a huff and sitting back on the seat.

The truth was I didn't know what came over me. I just got...well jealous. And I didn't even really know why.

"That's not true I do tell you things." I said defensivly.

"Yeah what?" Naruto asked his arms still crossed.

"Well if I remember correctly I told you some pretty interesting stuff yesterday when you won that game for me." I said smiling.

Naruto's face turned completly red.

I smiled harder. He was so funny.

Sasuke sat up and stared at us.

"Well...yeah but you didn't mean it." Naruto said finally.

"If I said it I meant it." I said just as the limo stopped.

We were infront of Naruto's house.

He didn't move. So you really meant it?" he asked.

I nodded. "Go to bed Naruto."

Naruto smiled and stuck his toungue out at Sasuke before climbing out of the limo.

"Bye Sakura!" he cried waving running up his steps.

I waved back.

Now it was only me and Sasuke in the backseat of the limo. He had tilted his head back again and his eyes were closed.

I tapped my finger against the arm rest.

"Could you stop that." Sasuke said tiredly.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

I began to look out the window. I had nothing better to do. We were almost home which we would be alone.

Home alone...with Sasuke? What was that gonna be like? Probly hell.

I began tapping my finger against the arm rest again.

Sasuke glared at me.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry this chap was so short but I didn't have time to write more.  
The next chap will be longer.  
Oh and to clear up some stuff. Sakura didn't say I love you to Sasuke but to her mother on the other end of the phone._


	12. Home alone

**A/N:** _Thank you for your reviews. Here's the next chap. Enjoy._

* * *

I was pacing back and forth outside of Sakura's room door. I couldn't figure out how I should tell her I was supposed to be sleeping in there with her.

The moment we had reached her house she had ran upstairs and closed her room door.

I thought maybe I should just barge in and sit down but that would probly cause her to have a sissy fit and what if she was changing or something. I considered knocking and just telling her to her face. That sounded logical. I was gonna go with that.

I raised my hand to knock on the door but before I could it opened.

Sakura stood infront of me. I was glad I hadn't barged in because she had indeed changed. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt that just like all her others covered her waist. On the front in big letters it read : Its not an attitude,its the way I am . She also wore pink cotton shorts that well...if they were one inch shorter they wouldn't be shorts.

I blinked.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

I shook my head and looked away. "You're father said-

"Sleep with me right?"

I nodded.

"So come on in sleep with me." she said opening her door wider and pointing to her bed.

I looked at her hard.

"I'm joking." she said smiling. "I'm sleeping downstairs anyway." she added slipping past me.

I stood there and watched her walk down stairs.

I took a deep breath and followed.  
-

* * *

I had decided that I would make the best of the night and try and be friendly. Besides Sasuke had just saved me.

I sat down on the couch beside Sasuke, folded my legs, and dug my spoon into the container of cooki dough.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked. Up until then he had been sitting on the couch staring at the floor. He hadn't said a word.

"Cookie dough." "Want some?" I asked holding my spoon out to him.

"Aren't you suppossed to cook it?" he asked making a face.

I shrugged. "I like it this way better." I said stuffing more into my mouth.

Sasuke stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

He took the spoon from my hands.

"What are you doing!" I cried reaching for it but he grabbed my arm so that I couldn't take it from him.

"You'll get sick." he said.

"Oh come on you sound like my mother." It's fine I eat it all the time." I said rolling my eyes and reaching for it with my other hand. Which he caught with the same hand. He now held both of my wrists in one hand over his head and the spoon in the other.

"Sasuke." I whined.

"People who get sick die." Sasuke said sternly.

I stared at him. He was taking this was out.

"O.k look it's just cookie dough." 'The worst I can get is a stomach ache." "You can't die from that."

Sasuke made a face.

"Pleeeeeaase." I said poking out my lip.

I could have sworn Sasuke blushed a bit.

"If I get sick that makes your job easier right?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. He still held my wrists in his hand and my spoon in the other.

"Besides I don't plan on dying until I bury my mom." "As much as I need her she needs me more." I can't just leave her with dad."

Sasuke dropped my hands slowly and handed me the spoon.

"Thank you!" I said smiling.

I couldn't quite read his expression.

"Is something wrong?" I asked digging into the cookie dough and putting more in my mouth.

"I told you before..." Sasuke's words were slow and somewhat scary. "Don't speak unless you have something meaningful to say."

"What did I say?" I asked confused.

He sighed and stood up.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" I asked standing up too.

He didn't anwser me.

"Go to bed." he said.

"No."

"Just do it." he said. He was getting angry I could tell.

"No." I said again.

"Sakura just...STOP MAKING THIS SO HARD O.K!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Sasuke closed his eyes bit his lip. "Just sit down." he said fianlly.

He sat down on the couch and grabbed my hand pulling me along too.

There was silence. We just sat there on the couch. He still held my hand I didn't dare take it away.

"I don't get you." I said finally breaking the silence.

"I don't get you either so that makes us even." Sasuke replied emotionlessly.

I sighed. "If you don't like your job so much...why don't you just quit?" I asked turning my head to look at him. His head was tilted back and his eyes closed.

He tightened his grip on my hand but didn't say anything.

I knew he wouldn't anwser me.

I exhaled deeply. "Cookie dough?" I asked.

"Whatever." Sasuke said letting go of my hand slowly. I dug the spoon into the cookie dough and put it too Sasuke's lips.

He parted them slowly and let the spoon in. He made a face but didn't spit it out.

"How's it taste?" I asked.

"Horrible." he replied wiping his mouth.

"Cheer up." I said putting some cookie dough in my mouth. "We can both get sick toghther." "Then you'll have the day off."

Sasuke looked at me like I was crazy.

"Or you could be the only one who gets sick and I'll get to go places alone again but I'll make sure to take pics and-

I paused. "Wait right there." I said jumping up and running upstairs.  
-

* * *

I sat on the couch and waited while Sakura ran upstairs. I thought maybe I should follow her just in case but I didn't sense any danger. Well then again my senses were all jammed up anyways.

The taste of cookie dough which was horrible still lingered in my mouth. I wondered could what just happened be considered a kiss. It was indirect but we had shared the same spoon.

I sighed. There were so many things bothering me right now. Among them was wondering what Sakura had said to Naruto.

Whatever it was whenever Sakura bought it up he turned darker than a beet.

"O.k I'm back." Sakura said plopping down beside me. She had a laptop in her hands.

It was funny how we could fight and sorta make up in the next two minutes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hold on just a...sec and...here."

Sakura turned the laptop so that it was facing me. On the screen was a picture of me and her. It was that picture we took at the mall.

I looked like I was whispering into her ear. We looked like...a couple.

"We look so cute!" Sakura squealed. "We look like a couple!" "We could be actors!" she said turning to me.

I nodded slowly.

"Here hold this." Sakura said handing me the laptop and standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen." "I think I wanna bake some cookies for your sake atleast." she said skipping into the kitchen.

I watched her go once again. I sighed and turned my attention to the laptop.

I stared at the picture.

If only we were really like that?

Wait what was I thinking.

CRASH

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried breaking my train of thought.

I ran into the kitchen. Sakura was standing in place looking horrified. There was a broken bowl on the floor.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Sakura turned to me. "Sasuke I- Ahhhhhhhh!

Without warning she fell forward onto me causing us to both fall to the floor her ontop of me.

Sakura began to get up before pausing. She held herself up over me. Her chest was in my face and the way her body moved against my stomach was...well a feeling I had nevr felt before. Her legs were at either side of me and her hands by my face.

I almost moaned.

"I can't move." she said.

"What?"

"I can't move." she said again.

Lots of things began to play through my mind.

"Who did you touch at the party?" I asked quickly.

"I don't know?" What's going on?"

"O.k don't move." I said.

"I CAN'T MOVE!" Sakura yelled.

"Well don't talk." I said exhaling deeply.

She nodded.

I began to move my hands up her body starting from her ankles. She bit her lip to keep from shrieking.

"O.k I have to do this o.k.?" I said.

"Do what?"

"Didn't I say don't talk?"

Sakura looked like she was about to cry but she nodded.

I moved my hands up her inner thigh.

"What are you doing!" she cried.

I ignored her and countinued feeling around but I couldn't help but go slowly.

"Sasuke." she shrieked.

"O.k not there." I said moving up. I was now at her waist.

"NO!" she cried.

"I already saw it." I said.

"You did?" she asked.

I nodded.

I knew she was talking about the markings on her stomach.

Sakura closed her eyes. "Hurry up." she mumbled.

I rubbed my hands along her back slowly then back around to her stomach again. I began moving further up.

Sakura bit her lip. "Do it quick o.k?"

"I told you to stop talking!"

I put my hands toghther. I knew what was wrong with her. She had some kinda paralisis genjutsu on her.

I did a few hand signs.

"Release."

"AHHHHHHH!" Sakura cried falling down on me.

"Are you o.k?" I whispered.

She nodded.

"What was that?" she asked queitly.

I didn't know how to explain it to her. One word would lead to the explanation of another and another and another.

"Let's clean up the glass." I said sitting up and lifting her with me.

We were face to face on the kitchen floor.

"Second time you saved me tonight." she said.

"It's my job right."

Sakura shrugged. "Yeah"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for that chap. It wasn't long I know but I updated quick o.k._


	13. Questions

**A/n**: _I'm sorry I took so long to update. I was just so busy writing my other stories and babysitting, cleaning and lots more.  
Anyways thanks for your reviews.  
Sorry if that last scene was a bit graphic for you guys. I tried to make it as not graphic as possible(lol)  
Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy._

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

My body felt weird. Partly from whatever had just happened to make me unable to move and then partly because well...the way Sasuke had touched to me to make me able to move again. Now that I thought about what just happned. . I couldn't look at him now with out blushing.

I bit my lip as I picked up the big pieces of glass from the floor. My back was to Sasuke.

"Um...you never told me what that was." I said slowly still not looking at him.

"What?"

"Why I couldn't move...what was it?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. I turned to look at him. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Sasuke?" I said waving my hand in his face.

"Get a broom." he said standing up and putting the big pieces of glass he held in his hands inside the trash.

I sighed and grabbed the broom and began sweeping. "So someone really is trying to kill me?" I asked sweeping slowly.

"You ask alot of questions." Sasuke said taking the broom from me.

"What? I'm supposed to just be fine about the fact that I was just nearly paralized and you moved your hand all up my body? I don't think so! I want to know what's going on!"

Sasuke lunged the broom in my hands. "It's too complicated." he said as he began to walk out the kitchen. I dropped the broom on the ground and ran infront of him. "Try me." I said looking into his eyes.

He sighed and tried to push past me but I just moved infront of him again. "Go ahead."

"Yes people do want to kill you." he said. He seemed angry. Why was he the one angry? I was the one people wanted dead!

My lip was trembling now. At first I could have sworn my father was just blowing things out of porportion but now...

"Why?" I asked slowly.

He shrugged.

"YOU'RE LYING!" I cried.

"Fine I'm lying." he said pushing past me into the living room. I watched him go unable to believe he was taking a thing like this so lightly.

I ran after him. "Sasuke!" i cried.

He didn't say anything.

"Look at me!"

He didn't listen.

I ran around so that I was facing him. "You never tell me anything!" I cried pounding on his chest. "Anything"  
-

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

Sakura was nearly in tears now. Her body was shaking as and she was no longer pounding on my chest but her head rested against it.

I wanted to just leave now. Leaving her alive with no memory of me. Why? I didn't know.

"I'm not afraid to die." she whispered between a sob. "I just want to know why. And I want my mother to be...o.k."

I didn't know what to say to her. So I didn't say anything.

"So you still won't tell me?" she said after a while of silence.

"I can't tell you something I don't know."

The truth was I didn't know. I didn't know why Orochimaru wanted Sakura dead or anyone else for that matter. I did know it had something to do with the markings on her stomach and back but that was all I knew.

Sakura shrugged and pulled away. She took a deep breath. "Then I guess I shouldn't worry about it right? That's what you're here for. To protect me."

I didn't say anything.

"Right?" she asked.

"Go to bed Sakura." I said pulling away from her.

Instead of protesting like I expected Sakura sat down on the couch and cuddled into a small ball.

"Does your body feel normal?" I asked sitting down on the floor beneath the couch.

She didn't anwser.

I knew she wasn't going to. I didn't ever anwser her why did I expect her to anwser me.

After a few minutes of silence all I could hear was Sakura's soft breaths. I think she had fallen asleep. I played her words over in my head.

I'm not afraid to die.

Sakura wasn't afraid to die. That was more than I could say for myself. Her words had made me realize that more than anything...I was afraid of death. Or else...I wouldn't be here.  
-

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

I woke up and yawned. I was in my warm cozy bed.

"Honey it's time for breakfast!" my mom called from downstairs.

"I'll be right down." I said sleepily as I sat up and stretched. I stepped out of the bed slowly and walked to the bathroom and threw cold water on my face. I looked up.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

My face was no longer clear but the black markings were everywhere on it. I looked at my hands. They were there too. And it was the same with my feet and the rest of my body.

My head began to pound and my body aching. I fell to the ground in pain.

I heard a weird sort of laugh.

I looked up slowly. Ther einfront of me stood a guy with long black hair that hung down in his face. He had snake eyes and a pale face. He had an evil grin on his face.

"Finally." he said licking his lips.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. I was breathing hard and fast.

It had just been a dream. A very vivid scary dream. That guy...he was frightening. I was still shaking a bit.

I quickly sat up and pulled my shirt up a bit looking at my stomach. The markings were still there but that's it. They weren't everywhere like in my dream. I let out a sigh of relief.

Sasuke slept directly infront of me in a chair. Well atleast I thought he was asleep. I really hoped so. I wanted to do something.

I stood up slowly watching Sasuke fot any movement. None.

Good.

I tip toed towards the stairs. I glanced back at Sasuke. Still no movement. I made my way on up the stairs slowly every so often glancing back to see if Sasuke was awake.

When I reached the top Sasuke was still unmoved. Wiping the sweat from my brow I creaped on down the hall towrads my father's office. I wasn't allowed in there and I knew it. But since my father was gone I was going to sneak in. Why? Well I wanted to see something. My father had kept asking me was anything weird going on with me. He must have knew about the markings somehow. So maybe he had done some reasearch. If not that he probly knew why someone wanted to kill me.

I stood infront of my father's office door. I was scared to open it. Scared of what I might find and scared that well...maybe I wouldn't find anything.

I counted down in my head. 5,4,3,2,1 Go! I turned the knob. Well I tried to turn the knob. The door was locked.

"Shoot." I mumbled.

There had to be some other way to get through. I began feeling the door for something anything.

"What are you doing?"

I froze.

It was Sasuke's voice. "N-nothing." I said turning around slowly.

"Don't lie to me." he said looking in my eyes. His were red and frightening.

I blinked and tried to slip past him but he put his hands at either side of me blocking me from going anywhere. "Do you trust me?" -  
(Sasuke's POV)

I had dreamed of Orochimaru.

He was more than angry. I was taking too long to get this job done. I hadn't even completed any of the 3 requirements. Sakura had neither kissed me nor said she loved me and she for sure didn't trust me. Or did she?

I stood infront of her pinning her against the door. "Do you trust me?" I repeated.

Sakura didn't say anything.

"Anwser me!" I said [ounding my fist against the door behind her.

She winced. "I'm not sure." she said.

"Why not?"

"You scare me."

I blinked.  
-

* * *

**A/n:** _That's it for this chap. Sorry if this seems like a cliffie but it was definently longer than the last chap. And it took me long enough to write it. I do fear I will be grounded again soon so I'm just hurrying and updating. Besides you guys have been waiting patiently._


	14. Questions prt2

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews. Sorry I took so long to update.  
Here's the next chap. Enjoy!_  
-

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

Sasuke stood infront of me still pinning me to the wall. He looked a bit upset.

"I scare you?" he asked slowly.

I nodded.

"Hn." he said backing away.

"Sasuke?" I said staring at him.

He didn't say anything. He just stood there looking at the floor. His eyes were no longer rad and scary but black and somewhat sad or was I just imagining things. Maybe his eyes had never been red in the first place.

"Sasuke?" I said again.

"Why?" he said clenching his fist. "Why do I scare you?"

I shrugged. "You...just do."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "There has to be a reason." he said closing his eyes.

"You're distant and you're always snapping at me and screaming. You act like you don't like anyone or anything and...I don't know it just scares me."

He nodded. "You're afraid of me...but not death."

He didn't exactly say it as a question just a statement. I didn't know what to say. I closed my eyes and sank to the floor. "You know...maybe if you talked to me more I wouldn't feel this way."

"What should I say?"

"I don't know. Anything."

There was a long silence. Once again he wasn't going to speak. I never really expected him to anyway. He sat down on the floor against the wall and stared ahead of him.

"I hate cookie dough." he said breaking the silence.

I laughed. "I like it."

Sasuke sort of smiled. I crawled across the floor and sat beside him. "So what do you like?" I asked.

"I don't particualry like anything." he replied.

"There must me something you like." I said. I couldn't believe he didn't like anything. No one hated everything. There was always something.

Sasuke was silent. I stared at him. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"I like..."

The last word Sasuke said I wasn't quite able to hear.

-

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

From the look on her face I could tell she hadn't heard what I had said. I myself didn't hear either. It was if I hadn't even said it because I had no idea what it was.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"I don't like anything." I repeated.

"But you just said you liked something. What was it?"

"I don't like anything." I repeated.

Sakura sighed. "Well...what about people? There must be someone you like."

I shook my head.

"What about your parents? What are they like?"

I didn't say anything.

"Are they nice, mean, loving, caring, worry warts..." Sakura went on and on asking about what type of parents I had. I took the time to think. Nothing came up. It was always blank whenever I tried. I couldn't rememeber them.

"...funny,sympathetic, do they-mmph

I clasped my hand over Sakura's mouth. "No."

She sat there for awhile staring at me before peeling my hand from her mouth. "They have to be atleast like one of those traits. I named everything and-

"I don't know." I said cutting her off.

"You don't know? What do you mean?"

"I don't remember."

"Oh..." Sakura said looking down. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have pressed things. Sometimes I don't know when to be quiet. It's a really serious problem but I..."

Sakura countinued to go on about how she didn't know when to be queit. She was kinda right. I sighed and closed my eyes again leaning my head against the wall.

"...I don't know what it is but-

She paused and blushed. "O.k I'm shutting up." she said.

There was silence between us. Sakura folded her legs and looked at the floor. Her black hair fell into her face so I couldn't see her expression.

"Sakura." I said breaking the silnce.

"Yeah." she replied without looking up.

I took my hand and turned her head so that she was facing me. "Now...do you trust me?" I asked looking her in the eyes.

She didn't say anything.

"Do you?" I asked.

"I-I uh...I...you know-

"Anwser the question!" I said trying my best not to shout.

"What do you mean by trust?" she asked.

I exhaled and closed my eyes. "Would you trust me with your life or the lives of anyone you love?"

She didn't say anything.

I sighed. "You don't do you?"

Sakura took a deep breath and bit her lip. "Sasuke...trust is something is something you have to build up. Sometimes it takes awhile."

"I see." I said standing up.

"Sasuke?"

I reached out my hand and pulled her up. "Get some rest." I whispered.

"I'm not really tired." Sakura whispered back.

"It dosen't matter you should sleep." I said turning my back to her and walking towards the stairs.

"Sasuke." Sakura called after me.

I paused.

"Why do you want me to trust you so badly?" she asked.

"What gives you the idea I want you to trust me?" I asked turning my head a bit so I could see her from the corner of my eye.

"You keep asking about it and you're trying and-

"I couldn't care less if you trusted me or not. It would just be better for your sake if you did."

"Oh." Sakura mumbled.  
-

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

I watched Sasuke walk downstairs leaving me in the dim hallway. I couldn't believe we had just had a talk. We had just had a talk but I had really found out nothing about him. He said he didn't care if I trusted him or not but I couldn't help but think otherwise.

Sure he had saved me...two times but still he scared me. I wanted to trust him but I couldn't. Not until he gave me something worth my trust.

I yawned and walked downstairs.

Sasuke sat in the chair. His eyes were open but he didn't look awake. Another thing about him that frightened me.

"Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" I asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

I dashed acroos the room and flicked the stereo on. Then I placed my mix cd. I turned it down low and walked back over to the couch.

"Does the music bother you?" I asked Sasuke as I pulled my covers up.

He didn't say anything.

"I guess not then." I said closing my eyes.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _that's it for this chap. Sorry it was so short. Please review._


	15. School

**A/N:**_ Thank you for all your reviews!  
Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

"Wake up!"

I opened my eyes. Sasuke stood over me.

"What?" I asked pulling the covers back over my head.

"Your parents called." he said pulling the covers back down.

"What did they say?" I moaned.

"They'll be back after you come home from school." Sasuke said.

"School!" I cried jumping up. I had completly forgotten that the weekend was over. "What time is it?"

Sasuke pointed to the clock. It read 6:45am. I had time. I let out a deep breath and ran upstairs. I paused and backed up before I reached the last one. "Why are you dressed?" I asked Sasuke.

"You already know."

I groaned. I didn't think my father had actually been serious. Sasuke was really going to sit through school with me. That would be...well I didn't exactly know.

I ran on upstairs and pulled out my clothes.  
-

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

"It's so late!" sakura cried running downstairs and straight into the kitchen.

"Breakfast?" she cried.

I followed her in the kitchen. She was bent down with half her body in the refrigorator.

"Not hungry." I said leabing against the counter.

"You have to eat." she said standing up. Her mouth was stuffed with something brown and flakey. She held the jug of milk in her right hand and a glass in the left. "Take some." she said leaning closer to me.

I just stared at her. She sighed and set the milk and glass on the counter and took the flakey thing from her mouth. "Taste it." she said breaking off a piece and holding it out.

"No."

"It's delicious. Trust me."

I paused.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said waving the thing in my face. "O.k." I said reaching for it but before I could grab it she shoved it in my mouth. I was so ready to spit it out and say how nasty it was but it wasn't nasty at all. It was actually very good. It was sweet and flakey and it had a way of sort of melting its flavor in your mouth.

"How's it taste?" Sakura asked.

"It isn't breakfast food." i remarked.

Sakura gave me an evil look but then she smiled. "You just don't want to admit you like it." she teased.

"You're just determined to get sick." I said looking down at the counter. I didn't know why but I just couldn't admit that I actually like it.

Sakura shook her head and took a sip of milk. "Whatever." she said standing up. She turned her back to me. "Zip me up pleeeeease."

That was the first time I noticed her shirt was open in the back. I stared at the markings on her lower back. This was what Orochimaru wanted.

"Sasuke!" she cried impatiently.

Sakura...she must have a a flicker of trust in her heart for me. If she would let me zip her sirt and she didn't mind me seeing the markings on her body when she always hid them from everyone else she must have alittle something there. I found myself smiling a bit.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked confused.

I shrugged.

I was getting somewhere. Wait...should I really be happy about this? Yes I should. I had never failed a mission before and I wasn't about to start now. I would kill her.  
-

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

"This is Sasuke Uchiha." the teacher said smiling. Sasuke stood infront of my homeroom class. He looked like he coulnd't hate being here anymore than he did. All the girls were giggling and pointing and whispering. Me and Tenten were the only normal ones with exception of the guys who were...well they weren't normal. They were jealous.

"He will be joining our class for the last week of school." the teacher countinued. Like all the other girls she too was blushing. "Sois there anything you want to tell us about yourself?" she asked smiling harder and putting her hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke didn't say anything he just pulled away from her and took a seat beside none other than Ino. What were the chances of that being the only free seat?

Ino flashed him a smile and whispered something.

"What did she say?" I asked turning to Tenten who only shrugged.

I tapped my finger against my desk nervously. I wanted to know what she had said. The curosity was burning me up.

"Sakura stop that!" Tenten said slapping my hand.

I sighed. It was pointless to keep worrying.  
-

* * *

I slammed my locker door closed and banged my head against it. So much for thinking Sasuke would have a hard time at school. He was treated like a prince. All the girls were oh so helpful showing him around and stuff. Even the teachers were head over heels for him. We barely had class. All the female teachers were so dazed by him they didn't teach. His neglactful attitude made things worse. Maybe it wouldn't other so bad if he actually flirted with the girls. They just liked him because he was hot. Yes I said it Sasuke was HOT!

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"So...last night." he said whispering in my ear.

"What about it?" I mumbled.

"Did you and Sasuke...uh...?"

"I don't want to talk about him right now." I said pulling away from Naruto.

"Oh...but...please just tell me did you guys...?"

Just then Sasuke walked past. He paused and tuned around. "I told you to wait for me." he said angrily.

"Well forgive me for not wanting to sit and watch the teacher flirt with you while she gave you your assinment." I said sarcastically.

"They annoy me." he said folding his arms across his chest.

"What!" Naruto cried. "Are you gay or something?" he asked. "Those girls are hot!"

I hit Naruto in the head.

"Well I don't see you with any of them." sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

Naruto looked red with anger. "I hate that guy!" he said turning to me.

I sighed.

"H-hello." Hinata said walking up to us.

"Hey Hina." I said hugging her.

She looked confused. "I could use some of your calmness right now. That reminds me where's Shino?"

She shook her head. "I d-don't know. But...w-why are they glaring at each other l-like that?" she whispered pointing to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Enough." I said grabbimg Naruto by his shoulder and pulling him along with me to the cafeteria.  
-

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

I followed Sakura and the rest of her friends into the cafeteria. I really didn't want to go in there. My head hurt. I had never heard so much screaming and squealing in my life. Even with the life I lived. Even with the job of an assasin. These girls were just too much.

"Hey sit here." Ino said standing up and jumping infront of me. She pointed to a table.

I ignored her and tried to look past her to find Sakura. She had a habit of getting lost in crowds. The cafeteria was crowded and it had only taken a second for me to loose sight of her.

"Hellllo." Ino said waving her hand in my face. She took my hand and pulled me down in the chair. "You know we neevr finished our dance?" she said smiling.

"Sasuke!"

My name was being shouted by a couple of girls entering the cafeteria.

I rubbed my head and stood up.

"They're annoying aren't they?" Ino asked shaking her head in disgust.

"Is there any place here that's queit?" I asked.

She smiled. "Sure. I'll take you there"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. It was longer than the last I think...yeah it was. Anyways please review!_


	16. School prt2

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews here's the next chap._

(Sasuke's Pov)

"Come on." Ino said standing up and holding out her hand.

I looked away from her.

"Sasuke?" she said tapping my shoulder.

I ignored her and countinued to search around for Sakura. Finally I saw her sitting at a table with her friends. She was talking to Shino. As much as my head hurt and as much as I wanted to be somewhere queit I couldn't leave her. Besides I had a feeling if Ino took me somewhere queit she would be there too and then it wouldn't be so queit.

"Hn."

"Sasuke?" Ino said again.

"Nevermind." I said standing up and walking away.

-

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

"I'm serious." I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah, right! You're just jealous." Tenten teased.

I couldn't believe my friends were accusing me of being jealous of the attention Sasuke was getting. I was sooooo not jealous.

Just then I felt someone yank my hair gently.

"WHAT TH-

"Shhhhhh!." Sasuke said sitting beside me and leaning his head on my arm. "Stop moving." he commanded in a whisper.

I froze.

I think all my friend's mouths dropped right then. What was he doing?

"S-Sasuke?" I said slowly.

He didn't anwser. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleep. I probly might have thought he was but it was completly impossible for someone to fall asleep that fast.

"Hey!" Naruto cried. "I don't know what you're trying to do but get off Sakura!"

Sasuke didn't say anything and he didn't move either.

Naruto was turning red with anger, Tenten's mouth was still wide open, Hinata was blushing and Shino just shook his head.

That's when I realized all the girls in the room were looking at me.

"Sasuke." I said shaking him a bit. "What are you doing? Everyone's staring." I whispered.

"So." he replied opening one eye and looking up at me. "I'd go somewhere queit and sleep but I can't leave you alone now can I?"

"Uh...but you-

"Shhhh!" he said again. "My head hurts."

"Wait...what is he talking about he can't leave you alone?" Naruto asked confused.

"My parents want me to keep an eye on him." I said quickly.

Just then the bell rang.

Sasuke mumbled something and stood up.  
-

* * *

"If I were you I'd be scared." Tenten said.

We were sitting outside on the school steps along with Hinata. Ever since lunch every girl in the school had been giving evil looks and whispering and pointing. Ino was the main one. As angry as they were with me they had no hard feelings against Sasuke. They kept on chasin after him and trying to talk with him.

I glanced over at Sasuke who leaned against the school he was waiting patient;ly for me to say I was ready to go That was completly unormal. He had been acting un normal all day.

"I'm not scared of those girls." I said shrugging. "What I really don't get is why they're after me. They can have Sasuke if they want."

"Are you saying you don't like him?" Tenten asked.

I nodded. "He's my bodyguard and nothing more."

"So you have no feelings for him at all?" Tenten asked looking at Sasuke.

"No...I don't." I said slowly.

"That no sounded alot like a yes." Tenten said grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys know me. I don't just start liking a guy in such a short amount of time. Sasuke's no diffirent, besides I don't like the guy all the girls go for."

"You c-can't help w-who you fall for." Hinata said slowly. It was the first time she had spoken since we had begun this talk about Sasuke.

I sighed. "You guys don't seriously belive I'm falling for Sasuke?"

"You let him lay on your shoulder." Tenten said.

"So? I let Naruto lay on my shoulder all the time."

"Naruto's your friend. You've known him...how long?"

"I do not like Sasuke." I said standing up at that same moment I bumped into Ino who was walking down the steps. "Good." she said glaring at me. "Because Sasuke's mine. Got it?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you thought you were trying to pull having him lay on your shoulder like that but it was lame. Everyone knows you paid him for that."

"O.k Ino you're seriously sick!" I said shaking my head. "If you really like him so much you should pay him to lay on your shoulder. Oh...wait I don't think he excepts slut money."

Ino looked beyond angry. She opened her mouth to shout something but then she paused as if she thought it better not to. "There's no I-N or O in slut but there sure is a S Sakura." she said flicking her hair and walking away.

"Whatever makes you feel better!" I cried after her.

She just kept walking.

"She's so annoying." Tenten said standing up.

I shrugged. "She won't get Sasuke." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

_ring ring_

I anwsered my phone fast. i was glad for the distraction.

"Hey, honey." My mother said.

"Hey." I said. "You're back?"

"Yes. Where are you?"

"I'm still at school."

"Where's Sasuke?"

I paused and looked around. Sasuke wasn't by the school like before. I didn't see him anywhere.

"He's uh...right here." I lied.

"Are you guys getting along?"

"Uh...yeah." I said still looking around.

My mother laughed. "I know that voice." she said. "I'm not even going to question you about it. Just hurry home. I have a surprise for you."

I smiled. "O.k."

_click_

"Where the hell did Sasuke go?" I cried.

Tenten and Hinata didn't say anything.

"He's always telling me not to get lost and he goes and runs away. What type of bodyguard is he?"

I foled my arms and turned around. Sasuke stood behind me.

"Lost am I?" Sasuke said.

I blushed. "I thought you were gone." I mumbled.

"Hn." he said grabbing my hand. "Let's go"  
-

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

I sat beside Sakura in her car. My head still hurt lots and I didn't really feel like talking. Well I never felt like talking so this was nothing new. I had the seat layed back as I rested on it. My arms behind my head.

Sakura began humming. Her voice was soft and calm and some what soothing. I wanted to say something but I didn't want her to stop. But she did.

"Sasuke." she said slowly.

"What is it?"

"Does your head still hurt?" she asked.

I shrugged.

She stopped the car infront of her house and turned to me. "Tell me."

I didn't say anything.

"Sasuke?"

"There's nothing you can do about it so don't worry." I said reaching to open the door.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked grabbing my hand.

"I'm sure."

"I bet...I can." she said slowly.

I didn't say anything. I just stared at her looking into her green eyes. There was something she could do now that would make me feel better but I wasn't about to ask her.

"Like I said before I'm sure you can't."

"Why are you being so distant?" she asked.

I pulled my hand back. "I don't think you know me well enough to say if I'm being distant or just simply trying to get you to show me what you can do." I said sitting up.

"I want to know you. I really do. I want to know if your being distant or asking me to...do whatever, but you won't talk to me."

"Sakura!" Sakura's mother called from the doorway. "Come on inside!"

Sakura bit her lip and opened the car door.

"So it's a date." I said before she climbed out.

"Didn't we have one of these last night?" she asked.

I shrugged. "If that's what you want to call it."

She giggled. "O.k pick me up in the hall and we'll countinue in my room."

"Sounds good." I said.

She smiled and ran on towards her house.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Please review!_


	17. Talk

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews! Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

_(Sakura's POV)_

"Hey mom!" I cried as I entered the house. I gave my mom the biggest hug ever. I had really missed her. "Where's dad?" I asked pulling away.

"He's upstairs in his office." she said making a face. "He can't stay away from that place for a second."

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe...well actualy I could believ he was up there. He was always up there.

"So where's my surprise?" I asked looking around.

My mom smiled. "Well if you'd look behind the couch you'd-

I didn't hear anything after behind the couch. I took of running towards the couch. Behind it was a big guiatar case.

I squealed. "OH MY GOD!"

At that same moment Sasuke walked through the door. He looked confused. "Are you...hurt?" he asked.

"No!" I cried jumping up and down. "I'm happy!"

Sasuke sort of smiled and shook his head. He turned to my mother and greeted her before going upstairs.

I ran to my mother and hugged her again than kissed her cheek. "Thank you." I whispered.  
-

* * *

I sat on my bed and played my guitar. Dinner was over and I had already helped with the dishes. My father asked me about the party. He said he heard that Haku really liked the performance. I was amzed.

Sasuke hadn't talked much at all despite my mom's effort to make him do so.

I sighed. It was almost time for me and Sasuke's date. I smiled at the thought of it. We were having a date inside of my room.

I stood up and tiptoed out into the hall. I shut my door queitly behind me. I hummed to myself as I waited for Sasuke. He had two minutes or else he'd be late.

Just then the door opened to Sasuke's room. "Am I late?" he asked.

"No." I said smiling.

"Well let me go back inside and wait a few minutes." he said turning around.

I grabbed his arm. "Stop joking," I said pulling him into my room.  
-

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

"What do you want to know?" I asked sitting on her bed. I was only here because I wanted Sakura to trust me. Even if it meant lying I had to give her some kind of story. I had to complete this mission and soon.

"I don't know. What will you tell me?"

"Ask and see." I replied.

Sakura played with her hair as she stared at her bed. "So um...how old are you?"

"Seventeen. I thought you knew that already."

She shrugged. "Just making sure. You never know."

"Hn."

"So um...how did my father find you?"

"I'm not sure." I replied.

That was the truth. I wasn't sure how he had found Orochimaru. I had a feeling Orochimaru found him and only because of sakura.

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"Before I came here I stayed with a close friend." I replied. That wasn't exactly a lie only Orochimaru wasn't exactly my friend.

"So your parents really are dead." she said in a whisper.

I nodded. But in actuality I had no idea if that was right or not. I couldn't remember my past no matter how hard I tried. I just remembered Orochimaru and that's how it has always been.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said.

"Are you afraid?" she asked standing up and walking towards her window.

"Afraid of what?"

"Of getting attached to people. Are you afraid to really feel? Because it seems like you are. You're really distant. Is it because you're afraid?"

I didn't know what to say. I had never really thought about it.

"What exactly is feeling?" I asked.

"Come here." she said motioning for me to join her by the window.

I stood up and walked towards her. "What?"

"Isn't the moon beautiful?" she asked opening the window so we could have a better view.

I stared at the crescent moon. It was o.k. I never really was a person to dwell on the moon.

I shrugged.  
-

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

I moved my glance from the moon and let it wander to Sasuke. He wasn't looking at me but at the moon.

He looked a bit confused. I frowned. He was borderline emotionless and it bothered me.

"Sasuke?" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Do you feel this?"

He nodded without looking at me.

"What does it feel like?"

He didn't say anything.

"Sasuke?" I said again.

"Shhhh!" he said standing straight. He looked serious. "Someone's here."

"Huh? What are you-mmph

I felt someones hand around my mouth and waist. It happened so fast. I was swooped out my window and in the arms of someone I didn't know.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Sorry for the cliffie.  
Please review!_


	18. Rescue

**A/N:** _Thankyou for all your reviews!  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

Everything around me was moving so fast. The person who held me kept my mouth tightly covered so that I couldn't scream. There was another guy infront of me. He had on a mask so I couldn't see his face. The person holding me pushed me towards him. The smasked guy threw me over his shoulder and began running. He was extremly fast. Thsi wasn't human speed. "Sasuke!" i cried.

"Shut your damn mouth!" the guy cried stopping in an alley and throwing me against the side of a building. He pulled up my shirt and studied the signs.

"Stop it!" I cried trying to push him away but he was like a rock. He wasn't affected by anything I did to him.

He grinned and began doing some sort of hand signs.

I was really scared now. Where was Sasuke?  
Just then one of those blade things I had seen Sasuke with before went soaring towrds us fast cutting two of the fingers of the guy infront of me. I gasped as his fingers hit the ground. Blood shot out on the ground and on me.

Sasuke appeared at the entrance of the alley. "Stay back." he ordered grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him.

My body was shaking uncontrollbily. I had never seen anything like that before except in movies.

The masked guy stood up and stared at his bleeding hand then at Sasuke. "You've made me bleed." he said walking slowly towards Sasuke. "I'll make you an offer." he countinued.

I closed my eyes. I was so scared.

"You give me the girl and I'll spare your life." the guy countinued.

"You spare my life?" Sasuke smirked. "I'll have you begging for yours."

"You're wasting my time." the guy masked guy said. "You better make this interesting." he said licking the blood from his finger.

Suddenly Sasuke turned around pushed me out of the way. I fell against the wall hard.

"You're fast." the first guy who had grabbed me said from behind us.

I moved my hair from my face and looked from the two masked guys to Sasuke. It was two against one.  
-

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

I already knew these guys were after Sakura for her markings but what I didn't know was if they wanted her dead or alive. I could fight more freely knowing they wanted her alive but since I didn't know I would have to be extremly careful.

"Are you hurt?" I whispered to Sakura who was beside me against the wall.

She didn't say anything. I could tell she was in shock.

The guy from behind me came at me fast. I ducked and kicked him. I knew what they were trying to do. They wanted to distract me while the other went for Sakura. I quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to the ground away from the other guy who had lunged after her.

"Pretty amusing." the first guy said coming at me again. I could hear the other guy doing the same from behind.

I fell to the ground on top of Sakura and rolled out f the way. She shreiked. I stood up quickly and threw to shuiriken.

"Let's change the scenary." the second guy said quickly doing hand signs. He casted a genjustsu around us so now it looked as though we were in a the woods. It was day and the light was shining brightly I could barely see.

I heard Sakura scream my name.

I turned around as my eyes adjusted to the light. The first guy held Sakura in his arms he ran past me quickly. Before I could even move the second guy tackled me hard to the ground. "You will pay for that stunt." he growled.

I didn't have time for this. The other guy was getting away with Sakura.

"GET OFF!" I shouted pushing the guy back. "LIONS BIRAGE!"

I delt a series of hits to the guy ending the last one on the ground. By then I was breathing hard. I looked up. I didn't see Sakura or the other guy anywhere.

Where were they?

"Sasuke!" I heard Sakura scream.  
-

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

"Get off of me!" I cried.

"SHUT UP AND STOP FIGHTING!" the masked guy said pulling up my shirt. He sat over me examining my stomach.

"SAS-mmph

He covered my mouth with one hand and began doing weird signs with the other. This was all so frightening. I didn't know how in the world we had gotten in the woods in the first place. Then why were these guys chasing me? They seemed to want something dealing with the markings on my stomach.

I could hear crackling noises. It felt as though the ground beneath me was caving in.

I couldn't breath and there were sharp pangs in my stomach. I couldn't even scream.

Suddenly the ground began to crack for real. It happened so fast but I fell through along with the guy. I reached for something anything but what I felt was his hand. Sasuke's hand.

"Are you o.k?" he asked.

I was too shocked to speak. I looked back down to where I almost fell. There was no ground just darkness. I could no longer see the masked guy. He must have fell.

"I t-think so." I said looking back up at Sasuke.

He grunted as he pulled me back up to the surface.

"What was that?" I asked. "And where are we?"

"That...was the reason you have me as a bodyguard. Your father told you before that people wanted to kill you right?"

I nodded. "But..."

"Do you trust me now?" he asked turning to me.

He had just saved my life. I had no reason not to trust him except for the fact that I was a bit afraid of him now. I nodded slowly. "I trust you, Sasuke."

"Good." he said standing up. "I'm going to need you to listen to me." he said doing a few hands signs. "Close your eyes."

I obeyed without a word.

"Release!"  
-

* * *

(Sasuke's POv)

I layed in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I had gotten one of the requirments down and there werejust two more to go. I should be happy right? Well I couldn't exactly tell what this feeling was. Maybe because I don't know if I've ever felt happy. When I had saved Sakura earlier...I wasn't doing it because of my job. At the moment I didn't even know why I was doing it. It had just been an instinct.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Sorry it was so short.  
Please review!_


	19. talking, school,and licking

**A/N:** _Sorry I took forever to update. Thank you for all your reviews and patience!  
Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!_

(Sakura's POV)

* * *

"What is it?" my father asked I sat down infront of him at the kitchen table. I would have prefered a more private setting but I would take what I could get.

I fumbled with my fingers and stared at the table as I thought of how to word things. Finally I decided to just blurt it out. "Why the hell do people want to kill me?"

My father gave me a look. I knew it was refering to my laungue.

I sighed and reapeated the question. "Why do people want to kill me?" I asked.

He clasped his hands toghther huner his chin and closed his eyes. He seemed as if he were searching for the right words to say. I waited patiently for him to find them.

"Dad?" I said after a few minutes of silence had already gone by.

"I'm not sure yet." he said exhaling and sitting up straight. "But until I figure Sasuke is here for you."

I made a face. "That's it? You don't know why?"

"Well I may have an idea. Have you noticed anything strange about yourself lately?"

I thought of the strange marking os my stomach and back. I knew I should tell him but I did something so stupid. I shook my head.  
-

* * *

I walked up to my room after my talk with my father. I felt so stupid. Why didn't I just tell him? Why couldn't I do it?

I looked up and almost shrieked when I saw Sasuke standing in the dark hall leaning against the wall. His eyes was shut and he just stood there.

"Sasuke." I said queitly.

He sort of nodded.

"Everything that happened tonight...it seemed like some sort weird dream but somehow it was real." I took a deep breath and stood infront of him leaning againt the oppisite side of the wall. I closed my eyes. "I have no idea what's going on and it makes things so scary. But you know it's nice to know that through it all you can have someone to trust."

I held out my hand and he placed his in mines. "Thank you for saving me." I said smiling and shaking his hand lightly.

"Don't thank me." he said firmly.

"Why not?"

"I'd rather you not." he replied turning away from me and opening the door to his room. "Don't ever thank me. Ever."

_**Slam**_

After the door shut I stood in the hall and stared at his room door. Don't thank him? He saved my life what else was I supposed to do?

My eyes lingered to his door knob. My fingers tingled. It took everything in me to bring my foot to take that one step and it took even more to ball my right hand into a tight fist and knock on Sasuke's door. The moment my hand landed the door opened.

"I wanted to ask if you-

"It would be best if I-

Me and Sasuke spoke at the sametime we both paused and stared at eachother.

I blushed and looked down at the floor. "You go first."

"It would better if I slept in your room tonight you know for your protection." he explained.

I exhaled all my saved breath. That was what I was going to ask him. That or I slept in his. I just couldn't sleep alone in there. Not after what happened.

"Is everything alright?"

Both me and Sasuke turned to look at my mother who had spoken from down the hall.

I nodded.

I hadn't told her about the previous events and I didn't plan to. She would just worry.

My mother looked from me to Sasuke. "Do you need anything?" she asked him.

He shook his head.

"Well just tell me if you do o.k?" she said smiling and then turning to me. "You're father is sleeping in his office tonight." she said rolling her eyes. "Do you mind sleeping with me?"

I glanced at Sasuke. He wasn't looking at me but at my mother.

"I don't mind. I'd actually be glad." I said smiling at her.

My mother smiled back. I could tell this would make her happy. "Come whenever you want." she said walking towards her room.

"I want the left side of the bed!" I called after her.

She laughed and walked into her room. Me and Sasuke were alone again. There was an uncomfortable silence between us. Finally I spoke.

"So I guess-

"Fine." Sasuke said cutting me off and backing back into his room. "Scream for me if you need me." he said before shutting the door.

I stared at the door before blinking and running towards my mom's room.

-

* * *

"What did you get?" Tenten pointing to problem number 4.

Me Hinata and Tenten were leaning on the trunk of my car and going over our math homework anwsers. We did this often before school.

"I didn't do that one." I said staring at the equasion.

"I know it was hard." Tenten whined.

Hinata read the long problem out loud slowly.

"Negative two." Sasuke said walking past us and towards the school.

I stared at him then back at my paper. I began working out the problem my fastest. When I was done I stared at the anwser. He was right.

"Wow." Tenten said a look of surprise on her face. "Did you know he was good in math?"

I shook my head, hopped off the car and ran after him. By the time I reached him he had already entered the school and was surronded by girls. I couldn't even see him.

I tried to push through but it was too hard. Just when I was about to give up and turn back around someone caught my hand. I recognized the feel. It was Sasuke. He pulled me into the crowd of girls. "Which way's my homeroom class?" he whispered.

"We have the same one." I whispered back.

All the girls were staring. If looks could kill...well I didn't want to think about it.

"Let's go than." he said. "Lead the way."

Sasuke let go of my hand and followed behind me to our homeroom. I didn't see Ino anywhere. I didn't want to either. I really wasn't in the mood.

"I didn't know you were good in math." I said stepping through the door.

Sasuke didn't get a chance to anwser because the second he set foot in the classroom the teacher squealed. "Sasuke! Just like you to be on time!"

I rolled my eyes and took my seat.

There was only so much squealing I could take and from a teacher it was just horrible.

-

* * *

The bell rang. The minute me and Sasuke exited the classroom he was surrondeed by girls shoving paper bags at him. "I brought you lunch!" I made it myself!" "No I brought his lunch!"

By now I had a headache. I pushed through the girls and dashed out of the school. I didn't feel like eating inside today. Instead I walked to a tree in the school yard and took a seat beneath it. There were a few other kids outside but not much therefore it was pleasant.

I didn't know what was wrong with me today. Maybe it had something to do with what happened last night. Actually it had all to do with what happened last night. I still couldn't believe I had almost been kidnapped and...who knows what. But there were two things I couldn't believe anymore. I couldn't believe Sasuke had saved me. And above that I couldn't believe I hadn't told my dad.

I tapped my pen against the notebook that rested in my lap. I felt like writing so much but I didn't know how to put my feelings in words. There was such a mixture.

"Why do you insist on running from me?" I heard Sasuke's voice from behind me.

"I didn't run." I simply walked away."

"Whatever you did you still strayed away from me." he remarked sitting down beside me.

I turned to look at him. I noticed the many paper bags he held in his hands. I guess those were all the lunches. There was a trash can a few feet behind us. I was sursprised he didn't dump them.

"Take one." he ordered, handing me one of the paper bags.

"I'm not hungry." I said setting it on the other side of me.

Instead of pressuring me to eat or snatching the bag back like Naruto would have he just began opening another one and rambling through it.

I found myself smiling as I watched him wrinkle his nose and pick up the next bag. I wondered what he was looking for. I watched him for the next minute until he finally quit.

"S...O...S..B." he said his voice lingering on each word. "What does it mean?"

"School's out and summer begins." I said. "It's a party. The name's kinda weird but it stuck. Why?"

"Hn." was Sasuke's only reply.  
-

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

I didn't get this girl. I would have expected any girl who had an experience like her's last night to be frightened and paranoided but she was so diffirent. She even strayed away again. She wasn't lying when she said she wasn't afraid to die. I admired that about her. I yearned for that feeling. Although I didn't take Sakura as someone to hide her pain I think that's what she was doing now.

I sighed. This was the girl I would have to kill soon.

I sat beside Sakura under a big tree. It reminded me of where I stayed back with Orochimaru. There were lots of trees there.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

_(flashback)_

"Hey Sasuke! Wait up!"

I recognized te voice as Ino's. I stopped and turned around reluctantly. "Yeah?"

"The S.O.S.B is Friday." she said happily.

What was she talking about?

"You know you still owe me a dance right?"

"Counting my debts huh?"

"Only when they apply to me." she giggled. "So...uh where are you going now?"

I looked around. Sakura was nowhere insight. I clenched my fist tightly and took off down the hall.

"Wait!" Ino cried after me.

I had a feeling Sakura wasn't in any danger but still I had to be sure.

_(end of flashback)_

"I'm guessing that's a no then." I heard Sakura say.

I hadn't heard anything she said before that. So therefor I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I'm just gonna eat this piece of baklava my self." she said lifting the flakey pastery to her lips.

I could smell the sweet aroma of the baklava and I could almost taste it. It by far had been the best thing I had ever tasted. Without thinking (something I don't make a habit)I grabbed her wrist and pulled her fingers to my mouth biting the small dessert and removing it from her grasp. I still held her wrist as I chewed. When I was done I licked her finger gently. Then I licked her thumb. It was only a soft tender lick that could have been more if she had more of the crumbs on her thumb.

"S-Sauke." she said a hint of surprise and nervousness in her voice.

"What are you guys doing!"

This time it was Naruto's voice I recognized. I looked up and saw him standing over us.

I quickly dropped Sakura's hand.

Sakura blushed but quickly regained her composure. She stood up and closed the book she's been writing in. "Just the guy i wanted to see." she said wrapping her arm around Naruto's neck.

"Me? Huh? Why'd you want to see me?" Naruto asked. He looked extrmely confused.

"I need that song I wrote." Sakura explained.

"Song? What song?" Naruto asked scratching his head. he looked even more confused if possible.

"The one I wrote in your room remember?"

"Oh yeah that one." Naruto said laughing nervously. "Well uh...it's uh..."

"Where is it Naruto!" Sakura cried.

"Well uh.you s-see the thing is I really have no idea. My room's so junky it's probly buried in some of that stuff."

Sakura groaned. "Can I come over to your house and look for it later?" she asked. "Oh hell, like you can say no. I'm coming over to your house later." she said just as the bell rang.

Naruto laughed. "You act as though I'd actually say no."

"You're weird. I can never tell with you." she said shrugging. "But for now let's get to school."

Naruto glanced down at me. I watched as a large smile spread across his face. "Can I have one of those?" he asked pointing to the bagged lunches.

"Take them all." I said standing up.

"Gee, thanks!" he cried squatting down and gathering the bags.

I stood up and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe what I had just done.Licking Sakra like that. It was another insticnt. Just like saving her had been.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. It was longer than the last few but not too long, Sorry.  
I may not be updating for awhile since I'm going to visit my Grandma. I may be able to use her comp but I dunno.  
Anyways please review!_


	20. searching, and invitations

**A/N**: _Thank you for all your reviews and all your patience as well. I have taken forver to update and I feel so bad about it, but really I have lost intrest in this story. I'm trying to rekindle the fire(lol). Sorry if this chap seems crappy.  
Try and enjoy!_

(Sakura's POV)

"Does he have to go _EVERYWHERE_ with you?" Naruto whispered as we entered his room.

I nudged him in the ribs.

"I'm just saying." he said shrugging.

I turned to look at Sasuke who was standing in the doorway. I couldn't read his expression which was nothing new. He was so hard to read. Like that whole licking my finger thing. I didn't get it.

"How am I supposed to find my song beneath all junk?" I asked, looking around his junky room. Their were clothes all over the floor and books and videogames. "Have you ever heard of a hanger?"

"It's all you guy's fault." he whined, wrapping his arms around my leg. Me, Hinata and Tenten used to come over often and clean Naruto's room before practice but after we started having it at my house the cleaning stopped. "Help me." he countinued to whine.

"Okay, okay." I said shaking my leg. "We'll see what we can do after I find my song."

Naruto let go of my leg and stood up straight. "So why's this song so important?" he asked, watching me throw his clothes around in search for the paper.

I shrugged. "It just is."

"I don't get it." Naruto said, scratching his head.

I sighed. "Every song I've ever written was about an experience I've had or the way I feel about something and that song..." my voice drifted off as I remembered the day I had written that song in Naruto's room. I had this undescribable feeling but some how I explained it in that song. I don't remember exactly how I felt. That's why I wanted to find it and read it again because for some reason I was having this strange feeling that I thought I had felt before.

_(5 mins later)_

"Sakura, helllllllo!" Naruto said, waving his hand in my face.

"Uhuh." I said, nodding.

"I really don't think it's here." he said, standing up.

He was probly right. He had probly tossed it in the trash or something or used it for scrap paper. I had searched the entire room now and still no sign of it.

I stood up and stretched.

"So are you mad at me?" Naruto asked.

I shook my head. "It's actually my fault for leaving something precious like that in your room." I teased. I was trying to be cheerful about the whole thing. Though really I wanted to scream.

"We have to go." Sasuke said queitly. It was the first time he had spoken since lunch.

I glanced at my watch. He was right. I had promised my mom I'd be home by Six Thirty and I'd pick her up a book for her book club. It was already 6:00pm.

"We do have to go." I said, looking up at Naruto.  
"I'd offer to walk you but I have tons of homework." he eplained, throwing himself on his bed.

"It's fine." I said, looking at Sasuke. "I have him."

I didn't mean for the words to come out that way but they did and I couldn't take them back no matter how hard I tried. So instead of trying I just waved to Naruto and walked down the stairs ---

"How about this one?" I asked holding out another book to Sasuke. We were in the bookstore looking for a book for my mom's bookclub. Well actually I was the only one looking. Sasuke was no help.

"Dosen't matter, just hurry." Sasuke shrugged.

I sighed and set the book back down. I wanted to find something...well with action, romance and drama. I knew my mother liked those kind of stories. I began scanning the shelves for a good book.

"Ten minutes." Sasuke said, staring up at the clock overhead.

"I know." I groaned.

I bent down and scanned the lower shelsves quickly. Still no titles caught my eye. I stood up and straight and turned to Sasuke. "Let's jus-" I paused and stared at the book he held in his hand. "What's that?" I asked.

He handed the book to me and I read the title outloud. "Laila and Majnoon." I smiled. "It's a love story."

"What's the title mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Night and crazy." I replied.

Sasuke raised a brow but was silent. I giggled and marched to the check out counter.  
-

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

I heard the gentle knock on my room door and I knew exactly who it was. I stood up and opened the door. Sakura's mother stood there holding the phone in her hand.

"It's for you." she said, her hand over the reciever.

I wondered who the hell would be calling for me but instead of asking I took the phone from her hand and put it to my ear. "What?" I said into the reciever.

Sakura's mother smiled and walked away.

There was a giggle from the other end of the phone. Immediatly I knew who was calling.

"Ino, right?" I sighed.

"You remembered. I think I'll give you a kiss as a token of appreciation, or maybe I should just let you be my date to the S.O.S.B."

"No." I said, before hanging up the phone.

Ever since Ino had mentioned it earlier and Sakura had explained it to me I had been thinking about the S.O.S.B. I made up my mind to ask Sakura to go with me. I needed that kiss from her and that party seemed like the perfect place to get it.

I pushed the door open and walked out to the hall standing infront of Sakura's open door. She was sitting on her bed, her legs crossed and her guitar in her hands.

_A friend is strong when you are weak they dry your tears at times you weep a friend, a friend_

Sakura rocked slowly to the tune she played on her guitar. Her fingers moved delicatly on the strings.

_Such a soothing heart a caring soul the blanket that warms me when I'm cold my friend, my friend_

She closed her eyes and stopped singing. "So how long are you gonna spy on me Sasuke?" she asked, a gin crossing her face. "Or do you call this some form of bodyguarding me?"

"Some sick sad way." I joked. It was funny how I found myself making jokes around her. I was never the jokester.

Sakura laughed.

"I have a request." I said, leaning against the door.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be something weird like my dad wants to ask me to wear a tracking device or something." she moaned. "So take a seat and listen to my news before you bring me down." she said motioning for me to sit on her bed.

I obeyed and sat across from her on the edge of her bed. I liked the way it felt as though you could sink into it.

"Guess who's singing at the S.O.SB?" she squealed.

"You." I mumbled, looking away.

"Yes me! Who else?" she said, slapping my shoulder playfully. "I'm gonna be on the stage all night and..."

I stopped listening after the all night part. This threw all the plans of me and her going toghther out the window.

"Are you even listening?" Sakura said, breaking my train of thought.

I nodded.

"So what was your request?" she asked, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

I shook my head and stood up. "I was going to tell you not to open your window or eat any cookie dough for awhile." I lied.

"Yes, sir!" she said, giving me a salute. "But really what did you want to tell me?" she asked, putting her hand down and tapping her fingers againt her guitar. That could be so annoying when I was angry.

"Nothing." I said between gritted teeth.

"You look angry?" Sakura said, setting her guitar down.

"Did your mom like the book?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She loved it!" Sakura exclaimed, immediatly dropping the previous subject. "She said it was the perfect blend of romance and drama although she's only read the first chapter so far."

"Hn."

"I told her you picked it out." she said in a whisper.

I gave her an evil look. I hadn't picked that book out. The title had just caught my eye. I hadn't even read the summary.

"Don't look at me like that!" she cried, picking up a pillow from her bed and throwing it at me.

I caught it. "I think I already warned to about raising your fist to me."

"I think you've already realized that I'm a rebel."

I stared at her and she stared back neither of us looked away for what seemed like hours. Sakura's eyes were bold, and daring...daring me to look away. I liked that about her. She wasn't afraid of me or anything I could do to her. That's what made me look away. I couldn't stare in her eyes any longer and think of how soon after my job here was complete she would never look at me in this way.

"Good night." I said, walking towards the door.

"Oh I'm not going to sleep." she said. I could hear her lift her guitar. "I have to write a few new songs. Could you shut the door when you leave?"

Without a word I shut the door and stood outside in the hall.

_What now?_  
-

* * *

I stared at the ceiling. It was 12:00am now and I could here Sakura playing her guitar in her room. She had been playing for the last few hours, pausing for a bit to do her homework. I had been thinking...thinking of the time when Sakura had sang at that other party and Ino had almost kissed me. _She had gotten so angry when she ran off the stage._ _Why?_ Suddenly a thought accured to me.

"That's it." I said, sitting up abnd grabbing the phone. I searched the caller id for Ino's number than I dialed it.

I clutched the phone tight as I listened to it ring. One ring...two rings...three ri-

"Hello." Ino said sleepily.

"I change my mind." I said before hanging back up.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Please review!_


	21. Puzzles and possible jealousy

**A/N:**_**Thank you for all your reviews and inspiration! I didn't know you guys really enjoyed this story so much. I have gained a little more of my flame back. lol I'm not so bored with this story as I was before but not completly interested either. Uh...I would have updated sooner but I did have to go to the hospital and get told I didn't need stitiches that I had already told my mom I didn't need. Anyways enough about me. Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

I looked up from my book, marking the spot with my fingers. Immediatly I looked back down. I couldn't stand to watch Ino flirting with Sasuke. She had been doing it all day in school and it was so annoying. Now she was whispering in his ear. The whole thought of it just sent shivers down my spine. I didn't know why it bothered me so much to see them toghther but it did. Why was he falling for her. The guy was normally hard a rock and he was falling for the school slut. _Ugh! This was killing me._

I stood up and closed the book fully. It was late in the afternoon and we were spending some time at the park. My mom thought it would be a good idea to get some fresh air. It turned out she was right. I needed a bit of fresh air. Mainly for writing. I had started writing a new song and I couldn't find the words to express what I felt it was like all these feelings were piled up inside me but they couldn't form to make sense, my mom sensed that immediatly. That's what I loved about her. Ever since we had arrived at the park I had been reading the book I had picked out for my mom. It was really interesting. I offered to read to Sasuke but refused my offer. Then out of the blue Ino appeared and since then they have been talking.

I shook my head and began to walk away. I couldn't bear to look at them anymore. I glanced at my watch. It was 3:54pm. It wouldn't be long before I had to head over to Hinata's for practice. A part of me couldn't wait to go break up Ino and Sasuke and pull him away.

"Hey you!"

I turned to my right to see a guy behind a stand. There were lots of ornaments and weird puzzles resting on it.

"Were you talking to me?" I asked, staring at him. He had dark blonde hair which he wore in a style that sort of reminded me of Ino's.

"Do you see anyone else, un?"

"So you were talking to me." I smiled.

"Are we going to keep on asking each other questions and getting anywhere, un?"

"I don't know. Are we?"

He smiled and slid a few blocks towards me on the table. "Solve it, un."

"Hm..." I said, staring at the blocked. "What is it?"

"A puzzle, un." he replied.

I nodded although it looked nothing like a puzzle. It just looked like a few blocks, five to be exact, that were diffirent colors.

"Here's a hint, un." he said touching the green block. "It's what you don't see. Kinda like people,un. You know? When you rub them the wrong way."

I bit my lip and studied each piece. I couldn't see how they could connect to anything. They were all so straight. I sighed as I placed the black square on the red one. No fit. I set the book down on the stand and fiddled with another block.

The blonde guy smirked. "You're cold, un."

"Well I'm not exactly good at puzzles." I said in my defense.

He only smiled.

Just then I felt someones hand on my shoulder. "Haven't you got enough of running from me?" Sasuke asked from behind me.

"I didn't run." I replied, dropping the blue block. "I simply walked away. If you weren't so into Ino you would have seen."

"Oh I saw you." he said, reaching for the blue block I dropped. "I just didn't come after you right away."

"Well where's Ino?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Are you concerned?" he asked without anwsering my question. His eyes met mines and he gave me a look I couldn't read.

"N-No I was just- well I wanted to- I..." I let my voice trail off, realizing I had no good excuse. "Well...well you should have been watching." I accused.

He only grinned. "My eyes never left you."

I could feel my face turn bright red. _Why was I blushing?_

"A lovers quarell, un?" the blonde said, smiling.

"No no we're not-" I paused as Sasuke attached the 4th block to the already pieced toghther ones. I watched him shake the 5th block gently and rub it before placed it beside the second one. "Done."

The blonde guy examined it, a grin crossed his face. "Pretty smart, un." he nodded.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He only stared at the blonde guy, his grip tightening on my shoulder.

"How did you do that?" I asked in amazement.

"Let's go." he said, ignoring my question and pulling me back from the stand. "Wait." I said, trying to pull away but he only pulled me harder. "I wanted to ask his name." I said angrily, once we were out of earshot.

"Did he touch you?" Sasuke asked, examining my wrist.

"Why do you care?" I asked, pulling my wrsit back.

He didn't reply, instead he looked back at the blonde guy. _Was he jealous? No he couldn't be._

"Let's go." I said, glancing at my watch. We had only a few minutes to get to Hinata's.

"You didn't anwser my question." Sasuke said, grabbing my wrist.

"If you were watching me you would know the anwser." I said, pulling away from his grasp and countinuing walking.

I sighed. "So why are you spending so much time with the school slut anyway?" I asked, changing the subject and picking up the pace. I did that usally when I was hitting on a subject I didn't like.

"I happen to be going with her tp that..S.O.S.B thing." Sasuke replied.

I froze in place, blinking several times before I could feel the color return to my face. Sasuke had already passed me.

"Hurry up!" he called back to me.

"B-but why?" I asked. I was burning inside with anger. I couldn't believe this.

He shrugged. "She asked."

I didn't say anything.

"Does that bother you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not at all." I said shaking my head and taking my place ahead of him once again. "Oh and Sasuke," I said staring ahead. "...the S.O.S.B is a beach party so...bring your swimming trunks"  
-

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

"GUESS WHO ASKED ME TO THE S.O.S.B!" Tenten squealed the moment we entered Hinata's house.

Naruto, who was sitting on the couch, covered his ears and made a face.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Neji Hyuga!" Tenten squealed.

Sakura shrieked and began jumping up and down along with Tenten. Hinata on the other hand only looked down on the floor."Aren't you happy for me?" Tenten asked her, pausing a from her jumps and squeals.

Hinata nodded.

"Wait...did you tell him to ask me?"

Hinata looked up and shook her head quickly. "N-no."

"You did! didn't you?" Tenten cried.

"No I didn't."

"Drop it." Shino said, banging his stick against the drums. "There's only so much squealing I can take. We came here to practice so let's practice."

Tenten frowned.

I was personally glad for Shino's interupting. I hated when girls started squealing. It was just down right unnatural.

I watched Sakura's fingers as they stroked the strings of the guitar. She hadn't talked to me since I told her about Ino being my date. This was perfect She had a glimmer of jealousy. That was the first step. Realizing that she had some feeling. I hoped that was the case...that she had some feeling. For some reason I wanted that to be true not only for the purpose of my job.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pang in my neck. I touched the spot where my curse mark rested. It was throbbing. _Damn. Orochimaru!_  
-

* * *

"Hey, Mom!" Sakura called as she entered the door to her house. "How was practice!" her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Not bad." Sakura replied, adjusting her guitar case in her hand. "Where's dad?" she asked, looking around the livingroom.

"Office." her mother replied, entering the living room, dough on her hands.

Sakura rolled her eyes and set down her guitar. "Need help with dinner?" she asked.

"Sure."

Sakura skipped on into the kitchen leaving only me and her mothe rin the livingroom. Mrs. Haruno gave me a questioning look. "Is something going on between you guys?" she asked. "I-I mean is she angry at you for doing your job?" she said quickly. I guessed she must have realized what other way the first question could be taken. She knew Sakura so well. The truth was she hadn't been talking to me since I told her about Ino.

I shrugged.

Mrs. Haruno nodded. "Well you're welcome to help in the kitchen if you'd like." she offered.

I shook my head. "I have things to take care of."

She smiled. "Well when you're done you're always welcome to join me and Sakura."

She was so kind to me. Me, the guy who was going to kill her daughter. I felt a sharp pang in my chest. I didn't know this feeling. _Could it be guilt? I had never felt this before. Not even after my most graphic missions._

"Mom!" Sakura cried, poking her head out from the door way to the kitchen. Her black hair falling into her face.

"Coming sweetie!" she called back, giving me one more sweet smile before heading back to the kitchen.

I was left alone in the living room. Something told me I didn't want to go upstairs but I had to push past that. I climbed the stairs quickly and entered my room. On the bed was a brown scroll. I knew immediatly who it was from. Sighing, I sat down and opened it reluctantly. I could hear Orochimaru's voice as I read the letter quietly.

_What is taking so long? I'm becoming impatient. This mission is the most simple one I have sent you on so far. How hard can it be to make a girl say I love you? You've always been quite the ladies man haven't you? Back to the point, you have only 15 more days. That is all I can wait._

I read the letter over three times. What little he knew. He had never met a girl like Sakura Haruno. This was by far the hardest thing I ever had to do.

I layed back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "Fifteen days." I said aloud in a whisper. If that was the case I would have to move faster. If my plan for the S.O.S.B didn't work I would have to change things around a bit. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath.

_This has to work.  
_-

* * *

**A/N:** _**That's it for this chap. Next chap will have the awaited S.O.S.B. As you see Deidara had a small role in this chap. will he occur again???? Th suspense! jk. Anyways I didn't quite know how to protray him so...he may be ooc.  
I have nothing more to say other than. Please recview!**_


	22. SOSB prt 1

**A/N:** _**Thank you for all your reviews and support. I really appreciate them! It's nice to know people actually like this story. Once again I thank you for your reviews!  
Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

"You almost got it!" Naruto cried from behind me. We were both in the living room. Naruto had given me an arubix cube to beat while we both waited for Sakura. It was almost 4:00pm and we were about to head to the beach for the S.O.S.B.

"Would you shut up?" I muttered.

"No!" Naruto growled.

I sighed. I didn't feel like arguing with the annoying guy. I wanted peace and queit and that was no way to get it. If I said anything to him he'd just anwser with an even louder reply.

I turned the cube over to the last side. Everything else was in place but this one. I began to twist and turn the thing around, trying to match the squares. _Where the hell was Sakura? She had been in her room all day, spaking through the door and stuff. I bet she was engrossed in that book._

"What's taking her so long?" I said under my breath. It wasn't meant to be loud enough to hear but it was.

"I don't know." Naruto replied. "Knowing Sakura is waiting for Sakura." he sighed.

"Well boys you don't have to wait any longer."

That was Sakura's voice. She must have been standing on the top of the stairs. I didn't feel like looking up, I was too into this arubix cube. "Finally." I muttered.

"Sakura!" I heard Mrs. Haruno gasp.

That caught the attention of both me and Naruto who looked up at the same time. My eyes scanned up Sakura's body from her pink flip flops, up her perfect bare legs, to her pink mini skirt, on upward to her light pink sleevless top which zipped in the front, even further upward to the pink visible bra straps the tied around her neck, to her pink...wait PINK HAIR! It hung down her shoulders.

"How do I look?" Sakura asked, stepping off the stairs and spinning around so we could get a good view of ALL of her.

"Whoa!" Naruto said, his mouth dropping open. He had only said what i was thinking. Sakura looked amazing. I had only seen her hair pink in pictures but she looked much better with it in person.

"You look beautiful, dear." Mrs. Haruno said, taking a lock of Sakura's hair in her hand and examining it. "What made you decide to go back to pink?" she asked. She seemed very relieved at her daughter's choice.

Sakura shrugged. "It's who I am."

"I'm glad you realized that." he mother nodded.

Sakura giggled.

"We're going to be late." I said, ungluing my eyes from Sakura, setting down the unfinished arubix cube and standing up.

"Oh, right." Sakura said, dashing to the couch and grabbing her guitar. By then I was already at the door.

Sakura made her way to me, Naruto dragging himself behind her.

"Bye mom!" Sakura called to her mother before shutting the door behind us.  
-

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

"We're here." I said, pulling into the parking lot at the beach.

"Wow! There's even more people here than last year." Naruto said, looking out the window.

"I know." I said, pushing open my door and stepping out.

"Do you see Ino anywhere?" Sasuke asked, scanning the area for Ino. My eyebrow twitched. _Why the hell was he looking for her? Oh yeah he was her date! I felt like punching him. Why? I didn't know._ "Trust me, she'll find you." I mumbled under my breath.

As if on cue Ino appeared infront of us. "Hey, Sasuke." she smiled, completly ignoring me and Naruto.

I glared at the blonde who wore a baby blue bikini, a wrap around skirt covered her thighs, her blonde hair was pulled into a bun.

"You look hot as usual, " Ino went on. "...but you're not dressed for swimming."

I can't take this.

"Let's go find Hinata and Shino." I said, looking away from Ino and Sasuke.

"Yeah, but first let's drop off these guitars." Naruto suggested.

I grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch. It was now 5:00pm. We didn't have to go on stage until Six so we had time to hang out or whatever. "Uh...you're hurting me." Naruto said, snatching his wrist away.

"Sorry." I blushed. I hadn't noticed before but I had been grinding my nails into his skin. I was that angry.

"It's okay." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"There goes the stage." I said, spotting the stage over to the right. Everything to that direction looked so nice. There were a few tents set up and lights beneath them so after dark that's where everyone would be.

Me and Naruto made our way over to the stage and set down our guitars. I glanced back in the direction we had left Ino and Sasuke. They weren't there. _What did he think he was doing? He was supposed to be keeping an eye on me. That's what body guards do right? I thought about marching over and telling him that but it seemed too childish. Ino would just call me a jealous brat._

"I really like your hair." Naruto said, breaking my train of thought.

"Thank you." I said, smiling half heardily.

"Can I see what's under the shirt now?" Naruto asked, reaching for my zipper.

I slapped his hand away. "No!"

"Why? No one else has on a shirt but you."

"Not true." I said, rolling my eyes and looking around the beach. "See," I said pointing to a girl. "..she has on a shirt."

"Because that's Hinata." he said, squinting his eyes. _He was right. That was Hinata._

"Hey, Hina!" I called, waving to her.

Hinata looked around for he person who had called her name. "Over here!" Naruto cried.

She blushed when she spotted me and Naruto.

"Where's Shino and Tenten?" I asked once she had reached us.

"Tenten is with Neji and I have no idea where Shino is." she replied.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I sighed, looking over at the volleyball net. There were a few people already there.

"Swimming ofcourse!" Naruto said happily. "Come on, let's go!" he said, grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her along with him to towards the water. She blushed and followed along.

I didn't move. I didn't want to go swimming in all my clothes and I definently didn't want to strip down to my bikini and show off my "tattoo".

"I'll catch up to you guys!" I called after them.

"Alright!"

I was left standing alone. Well technically I wasn't alone. There was about a hundred people around me but...that didn't count. I looked around again for Sasuke and Ino. This time I did see them. They stood on the far end of the beach. Ino pointed to who knows what and Sasuke nodded. _What were they talking about?_

I sighed and looked away, my eye catching the food. I grabbed a handful of pretzels and began shoving them into my mouth. I had no intentions on catching up with Naruto and Hinata and I would use the excuse that I just ate if they came looking for me. Besides they were better off alone. I knew Hinata had a massive crush on Naruto and maybe now was a good time to tell him. Who needed me there?

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head and looked behind me. The guy from the park stood behind me.

"Kinda hard to find you since you switched hair colors, un." he grinned.

I gulped down the pretzels. "Find me?" I asked, confused.

"Yes,un. You left your book on my stand." he said, holding up my book. I hadn't noticed before that he held it in his hands.

"Oh, thank you!" I exclaimed, taking the book from his hands. "I was wondering where it was."

"No problem, un." he shrugged.

"Hey, how did you find me?" I asked.

"I've never had a problem spotting beautiful girls, un." he replied.

I smiled. I hadn't noticed before but he was quite hot. Not like Sasuke but almost there. I wondered how old he was. Maybe nineteen.

"Catch you later, un." he said, turning away. I watched him walk a few steps.

"Hey wait!" I called after him.

He paused but didn't turn around. "What is it, un?"

"Um..." I said, closing my eyes and pushing my hair behind my ear. "...do you wanna stay?"

He turned around and stared at me. "Me? Stay?"

"Yeah, it's a party, you can swim or eat, meet people, you can even watch me sing-" I paused and blushed, realizing how stupid I sounded. "...not that you'd care or anything. You don't even know me. You're probly thinking I'm weird right about now, and you know...I'm just going to shut up." I finished, slapping my hand against my forehead.

He began to laugh.

"You just had to laugh." I groaned.

His laughter died down and he exhaled before speaking. "You sort of lost me at sing, un." he said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I'd like to see you on stage."

I looked up at him and then at his hand on my shoulder. "Uh..."

"Name's Deidara." he said, holding out his other hand.

"Sakura." I said, shaking his hand.

"Like the flower?"

"I'm not sure." I replied, tilting my head as I thought about it. Now that I think about it my mom did say something about naming after a Sakura flower. "Yeah, it is like the flower." I said quickly.

"Hm...so I should treat you that way, right un?

I blushed and looked away, my eyes catching Sasuke's. He was a few yards away from us, Ino laughing beside him. (Why? I don't know since Sasuke isn't funny) It seemed like eternity before I was able to look away. Do I want to be with him? Or do I just not want him to be with Ino? Whatever the reason I was just so jealous and it bothered me.

"Yep." I replied, turning back to Deidara.

-

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

"Sasuke. Hellllooooo!" Ino said, waving her hand in my face. I hated that. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

The truth was I had been looking at Sakura. It was my job to look after her. Maybe that's why I couldn't keep my eyes off her. The way she smiled and blushed around that guy made me cringe. They began to walk away. Now I really had to keep an eye on her.

"Sasuke?" Ino said again. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Perfectly."

-

* * *

**A/N:** **_That's it for this chap. Sorry it's sooo short! I have alot more sewing and packing to do. I'm leaving on Wednsday for a week and I have to get packed or else.  
Please review!_**


	23. AN

**A/N**: **I will no longer continue to write this story. It is long story (myreasons) I cannot begin to explain and there is no talking me into changing my mind. I am very extremly sorry! If someone wants they can finish the story. Just email me about it and I will see. Give you ideas and stuff. If not I will delete the story. Thank you all fro reviewing and all. THANKS!**


End file.
